Let It Snow
by Ellana-san
Summary: Sam décide d'organiser la soirée de Noël chez elle mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Sam/Jack


_Alors… J'ai trouvé ça au fin fond d'un tiroir et Akachankami voulait le lire. C'est très, TRES vieux et très, TRES mauvais aussi. En conséquence, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur. Ceci n'a pas été beta-readé donc toute erreur est mienne. Encore une fois, c'est mauvais, alors… Lisez à vos risques et péril ) _

_Joyeux Noël à Akachankami et à vous tous !_

_Et un Happy Birthday à XFChemist ! _

_**Let**__** it **__**Snow**__** !**_

Elle était résignée. C'était triste, déprimant, et probablement pitoyable, mais elle était résignée.

Dans un soupir, Samantha fixa avec désespoir le morceau de viande carbonisé qui était censé nourrir la dizaine de personnes qui sonneraient à sa porte moins d'une heure plus tard. Bien entendu, d'ordinaire elle se serait attendu à ce qu'au moins la moitié d'entre eux annule à la dernière minute, pour des raisons diverses, or, avec la chance qui la caractérisait, elle aurait bien neuf invités à sa table en ce soir de Noël.

Et sa dinde était cramée.

Sam ne savait pas ce qui était le plus humiliant, le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas cuisiner sans tout gâcher ou les nombreuses plaisanteries que les autres ne manqueraient pas de faire. Elle aurait mauvaise foi à le leur reprocher cela dit puisqu'elle allait les obliger à se nourrir de carottes crues pour le réveillon… Enfin, au moins elle avait du vin… Plusieurs bouteilles. Peut-être assez pour leur faire oublier le gout brûlé de la dinde…

Elle tenta dans un acte désespéré de gratter la surface dure et noire qui recouvrait une bonne partie du volatile, espérant sans trop y croire qu'il y aurait un miracle et que dessous, la chair était cuite à point – bien entendu, l'autre bout de la dinde était cru. Elle dût s'interrompre bien vite, en revanche, car l'odeur des patates douces en train de s'accrocher envahit la cuisine. Elle dût se précipiter vers la plaque de cuisson pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

Ce fut évidemment le moment que choisit le téléphone pour se mettre à sonner.

Tout en continuant à remuer les patates d'une main, elle tendit le bras et attrapa le portable qu'elle avait posé sur la table de la cuisine, priant pour une urgence. Une urgence aurait le mérite de les faire tous dîner au mess et elle n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle était inapte aux fourneaux.

« Carter ? » répondit-elle distraitement, hésitant à rajouter de l'eau dans la marmite pour éviter que les légumes s'accrochent davantage.

« _Sam_ ! » salua joyeusement la voix de Cassandra à l'autre bout du fil. « _Est-ce que tu sais qu'il neige ?_ »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle ne distingua pas grand-chose dans l'obscurité mais supposa que si flocons il y avait, ils ne devaient pas être consistants.

« Tu es toujours en Caroline ? » demanda Sam, perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Cassandra téléphonait. Un regard à la pendule murale confirma que son vol aurait dû arriver à Denver une heure plus tôt, soit une demi-heure avant celui du Général, et être dans la voiture de Daniel, en direction de la maison et du repas de fêtes qui n'en serait pas un.

« _Sam… Pitié dis moi que tu es en chemin, on t'attend depuis une heure._ »

Il y avait un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix de la jeune fille, qui n'était plus une adolescente, mais elle semblait également agacée. Sam supposait qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée de ramener son petit ami à la maison pour la première fois. Leur… famille était assez particulière et l'idée qu'en plus de tout, il allait falloir taire la Porte et le fait que trois extra-terrestres seraient autour de la table ne contribuait pas à rassurer le Colonel sur le bon déroulement du réveillon de ce soir. Non seulement elle ne savait pas très bien de quoi ils allaient parler si ce n'était de travail, mais en plus de cela, empêcher Vala de faire une gaffe allait l'occuper une bonne partie de la soirée.

Non décidemment, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle proposait d'organiser cela.

« Daniel devait passer vous prendre Mike et toi, en récupérant le Général. » contra patiemment Sam, en continuant de remuer les pommes de terre.

« _Non, Jack a raté son avion. Il a réquisitionné un jet ou je ne sais quoi… » _Il y eut un gloussement. « _Lui qui disait détester son job… Enfin, il a atterri à Peterson. Daniel est allé le chercher, il a dit que tu passerais me prendre_. »

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux et abandonna les pommes de terre, sauvées pour l'instant d'un éventuel massacre, et retourna à l'inspection de sa dinde à moitié crue à moitié carbonisée.

« Cassie, je cuisine. Comment veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ? »

Il fallait une heure et demie pour aller à Denver. Une heure en roulant vite. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Et elle aurait pu trouver une solution avant si Daniel avait eu la courtoisie de l'avertir.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors_ ? » répliqua Cassandra, visiblement contrariée. « _On reprend l'avion en sens inverse ? Les parents de Mike nous avaient invités mais vous teniez tous à le rencontrer et… _»

« Cassie. » l'interrompit Sam, peu encline à subir un des sermons de la jeune fille. « Est-ce que tu peux louer une voiture ? »

« _C'est Noël ! Où veux-tu que je trouve une voiture ?!_ » s'exclama brusquement sa nièce adoptive et le Colonel soupira.

« Je vais me débrouiller Cassie, ne t'inquiète pas. Quelqu'un va passer vous prendre. »

Ce serait bien plus simple s'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un sans autorisations officielles avec la jeune fille. Un coup de fil et l'Odyssée la téléportait immédiatement dans son salon. Néanmoins, puisqu'elle entendit vaguement une voix masculine tenter d'apaiser Cassandra, elle choisit de ne pas en tenir rigueur à ce mystérieux Mike.

« _J'adore ton organisation_. » déclara finalement Cassie. « _Tu cuisines ? Je dois passer chez un traiteur ?_ »

Refusant de répondre à une telle insulte, Sam raccrocha, trop pressée pour dire au revoir. Jetant un regard meurtrier à ce _foutu_ volatile qui avait refusé de cuire correctement, elle pianota rapidement sur son portable.

« _Sam_ ! » répondit Cameron avec une joie qu'elle était très loin de partager. « _Besoin que je déniche un traiteur encore ouvert ? _»

Grognant, le Colonel répliqua que non elle n'avait pas besoin de traiteur, elle s'en sortait très bien merci, en revanche, elle avait besoin d'un taxi. Cam se fit prier un petit peu, arguant qu'il devait aller chercher Teal'c et Vala mais elle finit par gagner quand elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait passé la matinée à faire des macarons qu'il serait le seul à manger. Elle promit de se débrouiller pour passer prendre leurs coéquipiers.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les invités respecteraient la tradition selon laquelle il était de bon ton d'arriver en retard. Avec un soupir, elle se remit à gratter la surface brûlée de la dinde, uniquement pour être interrompue dix minutes plus tard par la sonnette. Serrant les dents et refoulant la vague d'énervement qui menaçait de la contrôler, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou contrariée de trouver ces deux hommes là sur son perron.

« Carter. » la salua le Général avec un grand sourire. « Ravissante, comme d'habitude. »

Elle s'apprêtait à le remercier, par réflexe, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il se moquait d'elle. Parce que personne saint d'esprit ne qualifierait son pantalon de jogging usé et le tee-shirt recouvert de sauce et de farine de ravissant. Curieusement, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Se souvenant juste à temps qu'O'Neill était toujours son officier supérieur, elle fit de son compagnon la cible de sa colère.

« C'est gentil de m'avoir avertie pour Cassandra, Daniel. » railla-t-elle.

L'archéologue grimaça. « Oh… Désolé… Je vais… »

Il fit un geste vers sa voiture, mais Sam secoua la tête. « Trop tard, j'ai envoyé Cam. Quelqu'un doit aller chercher Teal'c et Vala, par contre. »

Curieusement, il ne se fit pas prier pour remonter en voiture et repartir dans la nuit froide. Elle observa les phares disparaître au coin de la rue avec un soupçon de remord. Elle avait été un peu… dure. Ce n'était pas la faute de Daniel si elle n'était pas foutue de cuisiner convenablement et si elle n'avait rien à servir ce soir…

« Mmm, Carter ? Est-ce que je peux rentrer ou est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal et vous allez me laisser me geler ici ? »

Sursautant brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas invité à entrer. Et en refermant la porte derrière lui, elle réalisa aussi que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule avec lui… Ce qu'il n'était pas pertinent de remarquer quand elle avait le sauvetage d'une dinde à effectuer.

« Je commence à comprendre le pourquoi de votre tenue. » plaisanta le Général en ôtant sa veste en cuir et en la pendant sans attendre qu'elle l'y invite sur le porte-manteau. « Vous tentez de recréer une ambiance tropicale ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. Elle avait poussé le chauffage à fond, effectivement, pour mettre un terme aux suppliques de sa coéquipière qui avait acheté exprès pour les fêtes une robe définitivement hors saison. Le fait était que, vu qu'elle s'était laissée convaincre d'en acquérir une toute aussi peu adaptée à l'hiver, pousser le chauffage semblait une bonne idée.

Evidemment, la robe était faite pour impressionner l'homme devant elle et il la surprenait en jogging et en tee-shirt…

« Vala avait peur d'avoir froid. » répondit-elle finalement, tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les avant-bras puissants qu'il venait de découvrir en remontant ses manches. Pour cela elle releva la tête, et ce fut là que ça arriva. Totalement prévisible.

Elle croisa son regard si chaud, si envoutant…

… et elle oublia totalement le reste.

« Je suis content de vous voir… » déclara-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes de silence et Sam sourit.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle, hésitant à ajouter qu'il lui avait manqué. Parce que, Dieu, qu'il lui avait manqué… Entre les Oris, les crises de l'IOA et le reste, il n'était plus parvenu à revenir à Colorado Springs depuis presque quatre mois. Bien entendu, ils échangeaient des e-mails et à l'occasion des coups de téléphone trop courts et doux-amer car ils leur laissaient un arrière goût d'inachevé, mais rien de tout ça ne remplaçait la joie totale et surréaliste qu'elle éprouvait à se retrouver face à lui. Savoir qu'il était proche, prêt à la rattraper si elle tombait… C'était comme avant. Un sentiment de sécurité absolue qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'auprès de lui.

Bien entendu, comme à toute chose, il y avait un côté négatif. Plusieurs en vérité. Le majeur étant qu'il était toujours son supérieur et qu'elle devait se contenter d'une relation platonique et amicale. Ce qui signifiait ni contact, ni comportement déplacé. Et il était clair que le regard qu'elle baladait sur son corps, remarquablement musclé et ferme pour un homme de son âge, n'avait rien de professionnel.

« Carter… » appela-t-il, et elle secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. « Ca sent le brûlé… »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne put nier que, effectivement, l'odeur désagréable de quelque chose en train de cuire beaucoup plus que de raison se répandait dans la maison. Et vu l'état de la dinde, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle rate aussi les pommes de terres.

« Et merde ! » lâcha-t-elle en se précipitant dans la cuisine, ignorant l'air surpris du Général devant sa grossièreté inhabituelle.

Retirant rapidement la marmite contenant les patates du feu, elle contempla le massacre en serrant les dents, refusant de pleurer sur de la nourriture. _Stupide_ nourriture. Elle avait passé la moitié de la journée à cuisiner. La _moitié_ de la journée.

Elle n'osait même pas jeter un coup d'œil aux flans qui reposaient dans le frigo. A tous les coups, ils étaient ratés.

Enfin, il ne fallait pas désespérer… Elle avait toujours la salade et les carottes…

Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas attaqué la sauce pour accompagner le volatile mi-cru, mi brûlé…

« Appétissant… » se moqua gentiment le Général derrière elle.

Abandonnant les patates à leur sort, elle se tourna pour le fusiller du regard. Mais la façon amusée dont il jaugeait la dinde la vexa plus profondément que l'idée que le reste de ses amis plaisantent de son incapacité notoire à cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était _vraiment_ donné du mal…

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » protesta-t-elle, haussant le ton.

Il leva brusquement les yeux vers elle, probablement alarmé par la détresse qui perçait dans sa voix. C'était ridicule. Elle _n'allait pas_ pleurer sur un repas raté.

Et bien qu'une partie de son esprit comprennait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le repas qui la perturbait mais la nonchalance que l'homme affichait envers elle, elle refusa catégoriquement de faire le lien. Elle était juste attristée d'avoir passé la journée à travailler pour rien.

« Je suis désolé, Carter. » s'excusa-t-il, doucement. « Je peux vous aider si vous… »

« A moins que vous ne sachiez comment rattraper ça… » Elle désigna d'un grand geste du bras le chantier qu'était devenu sa cuisine. « …avant que Daniel revienne avec Teal'c et Vala, non, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. »

Ce fut là qu'elle réalisa que ses coéquipiers allaient arriver dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, et un sentiment de panique qu'elle ne ressentait pas même devant une armée ennemie s'insinua en elle. Elle n'avait rien de la parfaite hôtesse mais elle ne supporterait qu'ils se moquent d'elle comme il le faisait toujours sur ses lacunes criantes dans tout ce qui n'était pas scientifique. Même Vala s'était jointe au club récemment, arguant qu'elle _au_ _moins_ savait faire bouillir de l'eau. Ils n'étaient pas mal intentionnés, mais… à force, ça commençait à faire mal. Parce que c'était la plus totale des vérités.

« La table n'est pas mise. » grogna-t-elle soudainement, réalisant qu'il restait trop à faire pour le court laps de temps qu'elle avait à disposition. « Et les apéritifs… » qu'elle avait repoussé au dernier moment en pensant que ce serait rapide à faire… « Et je ressemble à une souillon… » Elle examina une fois de plus sa tenue avec un regret de plus en plus mordant…

Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer ainsi. Tout aurait dû être prêt depuis une demi-heure – et ça aurait dû être comestible – Jack aurait dû arriver et la trouver dans la sublime robe bleue que Vala l'avait obligée à acheter en fermant les yeux sur le prix exorbitant… Personne n'aurait dû avoir l'opportunité de se moquer d'elle…

« Carter. »

Elle sursauta quand la main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, trop prise par la catastrophe pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était rapproché. Il la fixait d'un air inquiet qui, curieusement, la fit se sentir mieux. C'était bon de savoir qu'il se préoccupait toujours d'elle après tout ce temps…

Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il ait encore des sentiments d'ordre romantique pour elle, mais elle prenait ce qu'elle pouvait prendre.

« Allez-vous changer. » ordonna-t-il gentiment mais fermement. « Je vais m'occuper de la cuisine. »

Reconnaissante, elle acquiesça lentement. Il s'y connaissait en cuisine. Certes, il mettait de la bière partout, mais au moins, il ne faisait pas tout brûler. Sauf les steaks… Et les légumes… Seigneur, le repas était foutu.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix et elle préférait être présentable quand les autres arriveraient. Chacun ses priorités.

« Il y a de la bière dans le frigo. » précisa-t-elle, au cas où, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta quand même sur le seuil et lui sourit. « Merci, mon Général. »

Le sourire qu'il lui lança en retour lui donna des papillons dans le ventre. Elle se demanda brièvement ce que ça pourrait être d'avoir cet homme dans sa cuisine de façon plus permanente mais refusa de s'attarder sur cette pensée. Elle l'avait visitée trop de fois, et en était trop de fois ressortie désespérée et en larmes.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était douchée, habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Et elle commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir écouté Vala quant au sujet de la robe. Elle était parfaite, aucun doute là-dessus. Le tissu bleu épousait son corps là où il le fallait et faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, le décolleté, un peu plus profond que ce qu'elle se permettait d'ordinaire, aurait fait tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme sensé, et si la robe s'arrêtait quelques centimètres en dessous des genoux, la longue fente qui remontait jusqu'à mi cuisse dévoilait ses jambes. L'un dans l'autre, le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir lui plaisait beaucoup.

Mais elle commençait à se demander ce qu'allaient en penser les autres. Oui, Vala serait habillée tout aussi fastueusement mais la simple chemise blanche que portait le Général et le jean de Daniel prouvaient que ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de se mettre sur leur trente-et-un. Si elle le faisait, ils allaient aussitôt en chercher la raison. Et il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre…

Sans compter que le Général risquait de se sentir mal à l'aise… Penserait-il qu'elle cherchait à le séduire ? Et plus important, était-ce le cas ? Non… Pas avec cette énorme chose entre eux libellée _Air Force_… Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait rien tenté depuis qu'elle était retournée au SGC, un an et demi plus tôt… Durant les mois où elle était stationnée au Nevada, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et elle avait pensé qu'enfin, elle aurait son _happy end_… Mais ça ne s'était pas fait parce qu'elle avait dû, une nouvelle fois, revenir sauver le monde. Et le destin lui renvoyait l'ascenseur en brûlant son repas de fêtes… Elle garderait la chose en mémoire pour la prochaine fois…

Détachant son regard de la jeune femme blonde qui l'observait dans la glace, Sam soupira et se dirigea vers son armoire avec l'idée de trouver son pantalon noir et son dos-nu rouge. C'était beaucoup plus simple que cette robe, ça lui correspondait plus… Elle devrait savoir qu'il ne fallait pas écouter Vala. Elle avait dépensé une fortune pour quelque chose qu'elle ne mettrait jamais.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre au moment précis où elle attrapait le pantalon – elle devait vraiment trier ses vêtements – et vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne dans la maison, elle grimaça. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment ouvrir dans cette tenue et se changer ensuite. Il se poserait trois fois plus de questions…

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, s'acharnant sur la fermeture de sa robe qui semblait bel et bien bloquée.

Evidemment.

Elle aurait dû rester couchée ce matin.

« J'ai mis la table mais je ne sais pas où vous rangez les serviettes. » répondit le Général de l'autre côté de la porte et Sam se sentit mal. Il avait mis la table ? Il avait juste proposé de s'occuper de la cuisine et voilà qu'elle lui laissait tout faire comme si c'était naturel parce qu'elle était trop occupée à se pomponner…

Ca lui ressemblait si peu qu'elle lâcha le pantalon et alla ouvrir la porte, décidée à affronter ses reproches légitimes face à face.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonné. » déclara-t-elle immédiatement, contrite.

Elle mit une seconde de plus que nécessaire à s'apercevoir qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à la détailler des pieds à la tête, bouche entrouverte. Le fait que son regard s'arrête un peu trop longtemps sur sa poitrine la fit légèrement rougir.

« Vous êtes… pardonnée. » lâcha-t-il. « Totalement pardonnée. »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et la flamme qu'elle y vit la troubla. Elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver ce désir familier… Elle avait pensé qu'il avait tourné la page, qu'il n'éprouvait plus pour elle qu'une tendresse amicale…

Un sourire éblouissant étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle avait eu tort. Et peut-être que finalement, Vala n'avait pas eu si tort que ça de lui coller cette robe dans les mains et de la trainer à la caisse…

Il y eu un moment de flottement où les yeux du Général dévièrent franchement vers la bouche rouge de la jeune femme et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes… Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait fait un pas avant de sentir le parfum distinctement caractéristique de son supérieur chatouiller ses narines…

« Autant j'adorerai terminer cette conversation, Carter… » murmura-t-il, et elle nota qu'ils étaient décidemment très près l'un de l'autre. « Autant je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre… »

« Attendre quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, un soupçon de colère dans la voix. « Que nous soyons trop vieux pour que ça ait de l'importance ? »

Il sembla amusé et le demi-sourire s'afficha immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Elle s'agaça que ça la fasse fléchir.

« Attendre que ceux qui sonnent à la porte depuis trois minutes soient partis… » répondit-il simplement.

Et à cet instant seulement, elle réalisa qu'un bruit désagréablement familier résonnait bel et bien dans toute la maison. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et elle se rua en bas, se reprochant immédiatement de s'être laissée distraire de la situation présente. Sa priorité de ce soir n'était pas de séduire Jack O'Neill mais de prouver à ses amis qu'elle pouvait être une aussi bonne hôtesse que tout un chacun.

Le Général la rejoignit sans effort au moment où elle atteignit la porte, n'étant pas handicapé par des talons de huit centimètres. Une nouvelle fois, elle remit en doute le bon sens d'écouter Vala. La robe était une chose mais les chaussures assorties ?

Refusant de remettre sa tenue en question plus longtemps, elle expira une bonne bouffée d'air, plaqua un sourire sur son visage et ouvrit la porte. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire bonjour avant que la pirate ne lui saute dessus.

« Oh, Sam ! C'est Noël ! Noël ! Mon tout premier Noël ! »

Etouffée par l'étreinte de fer de la brune, Sam n'eut pas réellement le loisir de l'informer qu'elle savait pertinemment quel jour on était vu qu'elle avait passé la journée entière à préparer son humiliation publique de la soirée. C'était probablement une chance.

« Jack ! »

Vala libéra la jeune femme pour se jeter sur le Général et le Colonel la regarda faire avec un sourire satisfait. Jack O'Neill n'appréciait pas tellement les manifestions d'affection que sa coéquipière avait pour habitude de donner. Douce vengeance…

Ca cessa de la faire rire quand le Général sembla accepter l'étreinte de bonne grâce et bien qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente qu'être jalouse de Vala était stupide, elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour être à sa place à cette minute précise. Se détournant de la scène, elle sourit à Teal'c qui la salua d'un signe de tête.

« Colonel Carter. »

« Joyeux Noël, Teal'c. » répondit-elle, se détendant instantanément devant la tendresse amicale qui émanait du Jaffa. Elle désigna d'un geste amusé le bandana soigneusement noué autour de son front, sur lequel se battaient des Dark Vador et des Yoda miniatures. « Vous lancez une nouvelle mode ? »

« Vala Mal'Doran m'a offert son présent avec un peu d'avance. Daniel Jackson pensait que ce serait préférable pour la première rencontre avec le jeune Mickael Hanigan. »

Et rien qu'au grondement dans sa voix, elle sentait qu'il était aussi bien disposé envers Mike que le Général, dont le dernier mail à ce sujet avait été plus que… froid. Sam lâcha un soupir, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était un pugilat à sa table.

« Cassandra tient beaucoup à lui. » prévint-t-elle. « Alors tâchez de vous tenir, ce soir. »

« A vous entendre, on pourrait croire qu'on ne le fait pas toujours… » se moqua gentiment le Général.

Sam pivota vers lui, mains sur les hanches.

« _Vous_ êtes le pire de tous, Monsieur. » riposta-t-elle « Vous avez fait fuir tous ses petits amis à la moindre occasion. »

Le militaire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Vala lui colla son manteau dans les bras, détournant efficacement son attention. En moins d'une seconde les regards des trois hommes étaient braqués sur elle.

Et Sam aurait eu du mal à le leur reprocher. Il était indéniable que la courte robe rouge et moulante qui épousait chaque forme de la pirate était époustouflante. Comment elle s'était débrouillée pour dissimuler sa tenue à ses coéquipiers jusque là était ce qui intriguait la scientifique.

Secouant la tête, elle attrapa le manteau de Vala et l'accrocha au porte-manteau, écoutant à peine le chorus de compliments que recevait la pirate. Elle nota que Daniel, qui s'était jusque là tenu loin du Colonel, n'était pas le dernier à admirer la jeune femme. Ce qui l'agaça fut que le Général venait juste derrière. Irritée, elle se racla la gorge.

Aussitôt, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle et Vala lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Teal'c la suivit après avoir constaté qu'elle était elle aussi très en beauté et Jack emboita le pas au Jaffa en lançant à Daniel qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir complimenté la scientifique et que ça n'allait probablement pas arranger ses affaires.

Rester seule dans le hall avec Daniel était parfait pour Sam. Evidemment pas parce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui jette des fleurs mais parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. Seulement l'archéologue semblait mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes ravissante, Sam. » lâcha le jeune homme avec hésitation.

Les fleurs ne faisaient jamais de mal…

« Daniel… » commença-t-elle, uniquement pour être coupée une seconde plus tard.

« Je suis pardonné, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Cassie ? » s'enquit-il nerveusement. « Vala a dit que vous seriez furieuse, mais… »

« Je vous pardonne, Danny. » l'interrompit-elle à son tour.

Son coéquipier semble soulagé. « Oh… Tant mieux… Je n'aime pas que vous soyez fâchée après moi, c'est très… »

« A une condition. » intervint-elle à nouveau, avec un sourire. « Vous surveillez Vala. »

Le linguiste sembla hésiter pendant une fraction de seconde puis hocha finalement la tête en souriant faiblement.

« Vous n'avez pas le plus petit espoir qu'on arrive à la fin de cette soirée sans que Mike découvre le pot aux roses sur le SGC, n'est ce pas ? » déduisit-il avec humour.

Se détournant pour aller s'occuper des autres, elle haussa les épaules. « Pas la moindre. »

Il se trouva que Sam avait eu tort de s'en faire pour ses invités parce que le Général avait pris les choses en main avec une efficacité remarquable. Quand elle pénétra dans le salon, Vala et lui avaient déjà une coupe de champagne et Teal'c un jus de fruit. Surprise qu'il ait réussi à trouver les verres – et les bons, pas ceux que Marc lui avait offert deux ans plus tôt et qui étaient tout simplement affreux – elle leva un sourcil.

Tout ce qu'elle obtint en retour fut un sourire moqueur tandis qu'il leur servait à Daniel et elle une coupe. Le fait que ce soit à elle de faire ça, et pas à lui, lui vint bien à l'esprit mais il gérait tellement mieux qu'elle se détendit et le laissa faire.

Bien entendu ce n'était que SG1, pas de quoi s'alarmer ou mettre les petits plats dans les grands… Ils étaient venus des centaines de fois chez elle et ça c'était toujours très bien passé. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait quelque chose à prouver…

Dix minutes plus tard, Daniel et Jack étaient pris par une joute amicale dont ils avaient le secret et Vala se faisait un plaisir de compter les points. Sam s'excusa discrètement dans l'intention de mettre au four les mini-quiches qu'elle avait prévues pour l'apéritif.

Elle avait à peine sorti la boîte du frigo quand le Général pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle tenta désespérément de rester impassible quand son regard remonta de ses jambes à son visage avec une lenteur insupportable. A quoi jouait-il exactement ? Landry ne tarderait pas à arriver et elle n'avait pas réellement envie de finir l'année en cours martiale.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est sage ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment en désignant les mini-quiches qu'elle disposait consciencieusement dans un plat. « Je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment récupérer ça si ça crame… »

La seule chose qui l'empêcha de se mettre en colère était l'affection dans sa voix.

« Parce que vous savez comment récupérer une dinde à moitié crue peut-être ? » répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

« Une dinde à moitié crue, oui… » déclara-t-il dans un sourire, en lui ôtant le plat des mains avant qu'elle ait pu en faire quoi que ce soit. « Une dinde qui joue les double face, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. »

Ce qu'il insinuait lui fit relever rapidement les yeux. L'espoir, ténu mais réel, que son repas de fête ne soit pas encore totalement gâché s'immisça dans sa poitrine.

« Mais vous l'avez fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un demi-sourire étira lentement les lèvres du Général et Sam aurait pu jurer que tout ça l'amusait énormément. Il avait apparemment décidé que la soirée était placée sous le signe du flirt, la jeune femme n'avait rien contre.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour vous, Carter ? »

Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras. _Personne_ ne pourrait lui faire la moindre réflexion ! Elle avait un repas prêt à servir et un repas _comestible_ !

Bien entendu le choix de la formulation ne manqua pas de la heurter la seconde suivante et la calma instantanément. Il y avait pas mal de choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire pour elle, prendre sa retraite en tête. C'était injuste, elle le savait. Ils avaient besoin de lui là où il était. De plus, elle n'était pas plus prompte à faire la moindre démarche pour rendre une hypothétique relation possible, donc elle n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher.

Cependant le Général perdit son expression joyeuse quand le double sens de sa phrase devint clair.

« On ne devrait pas s'aventurer par là, Monsieur. » trancha-t-elle en se détournant, ouvrant le frigo et y péchant les amuse-gueules qu'elle y avait rangé. « Certainement pas ce soir. »

Il y avait trop de choses qui ne devaient pas déraper aujourd'hui pour qu'ils parlent de ça. Sans compter qu'elle doutait que Cassandra apprécierait que ses figures parentales se disputent alors qu'elle ramenait son petit-ami à la maison.

Pourtant, quand il attrapa son bras et la força à se retourner, la mine sombre, elle se laissa faire sans résister.

« Carter… » commença-t-il et il semblait plus sérieux que jamais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à l'interrompre quand le bruit beaucoup trop joyeux de la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Elle entendit vaguement Daniel proposer d'aller ouvrir mais elle échappa à la prise que le Général avait sur son bras et cria à l'archéologue qu'elle s'en occupait.

« Carter, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » insista le militaire, au moment où elle atteignait le seuil.

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement surprise. Il n'avait jamais montré une grande impatience à l'idée de discuter de 'sentiments'. Elle déduisit donc qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'autre.

« C'est urgent ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ignorant la sonnette et les coups frappés à la porte, il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

« Ecoutez, trois personnes sont déjà au courant et je ne suis pas assez idiot pour penser qu'ils peuvent tenir quelques heures sans lâcher le morceau. Je ne veux pas que vous l'appreniez par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre tandis qu'un masque impassible voilait ses traits. Evidemment, une soirée normale était trop demander. Il fallait qu'il y ait un drame. Et il fallait que le drame concerne son supérieur. Quelqu'un là-haut avait vraiment une dent contre elle.

« Ca à l'air sérieux. » lâcha-t-elle, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air pressé de lui communiquer cette fameuse nouvelle.

Le Général enfourna ses mains dans ses poches avec une nonchalance feinte.

« Ce n'est pas… Il n'y a rien de grave là dedans… Je veux dire… Rien n'est obligé de changer… »

Pourtant, ses balbutiements nerveux ne contribuaient pas à la rassurer plus que ça. Et il dut s'en apercevoir car il prit une grande inspiration et braqua fermement son regard dans le sien.

« Carter… » tenta-t-il à nouveau, mais l'arrivée tonitruante de sa coéquipière l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

« Daniel demande si on doit laisser entrer Landry ou si vous avez prévu de le laisser se transformer en bonhomme de neige devant la porte. » lança-t-elle gaiment. « Personnellement, je trouve qu'il ferait un _fantastique_ bonhomme de neige. Et ça décorerait votre jardin. »

Le silence pesant qui accueillit sa plaisanterie sembla indiquer à la pirate que quelque chose clochait parce qu'elle adressa immédiatement un regard noir au Général.

« Est-ce que je dois demander à Daniel de lui botter les fesses ? » proposa-t-elle à son amie avec gentillesse. « Il _est_ plus fort qu'il n'y parait, vous savez. »

Bien qu'elle doutât que l'archéologue ait une chance contre le Général et qu'elle n'ait aucun besoin de qui que ce soit pour le jeter dehors, elle considéra l'idée juste une seconde. Après quoi, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce dont le militaire voulait parler et que quoi qu'il en fût, elle avait une réception à traverser.

« Personne ne bottera les fesses de personne, ce soir, Vala. » prévint-elle en plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter. »

Et elle planta la pirate qui se tourna vers le Général avec sévérité et demanda d'un ton autoritaire ce qu'il avait fait à son amie. Ne voulant pas entendre la réponse, Sam se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Il semblait que l'archéologue avait pris les choses en mains parce qu'il était en train de débarrasser Landry de son manteau, en s'excusant d'avoir mis si longtemps en répondre.

« Mon Général. » intervint-elle rapidement « Je suis absolument désolée… »

Landry leva la main, la dispensant de terminer.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Colonel. Le Docteur Jackson est arrivé avant que je ne gèle sur place. » Sam grimaça à l'ironie un peu trop mordante. « Vous êtes ravissante. »

Elle le remercia simplement et le guida vers le salon, notant à peine que Daniel avait bifurqué vers la cuisine dont le Général sortait à l'instant, un petit bol d'olives dans une main et un plat de biscuits salés dans l'autre.

« Hank. » salua-t-il Landry un sourire aux lèvres.

Le commandant du SGC lui rendit son accueil et les suivit dans l'autre pièce. Pendant que Landry répondait au hochement de tête de Teal'c, Sam se tourna vers son ancien chef d'équipe qui posait les amuse-gueules sur la table basse.

« Daniel et Vala ne vont pas détruire ma cuisine, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux au couloir qui menait à l'endroit où son repas était stocké.

Il balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

« Il faut _vraiment_ qu'on parle, Carter. » insista-t-il.

« Tu lui parleras plus tard, Jack. » intervint Landry avant qu'elle ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. « Je veux savoir tout ce qu'elle vous a dit, Colonel. »

L'ordre était net et s'adressait clairement à elle mais incapable de comprendre de quoi il parlait, Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon, mon Général ? » Et puis brusquement, elle réalisa que Landry était censé être accompagné par sa fille. « Carolyn ne devait pas venir avec vous ? »

Elle aperçut trop tard les gestes frénétiques de Daniel, sur le seuil de la pièce, l'avertissant de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. Vala, elle, semblait amusée. Perdue, Sam chercha le regard de Teal'c qui se contenta de lever un sourcil en retour.

« Ne jouez pas à ça, Colonel. Elle m'a dit qu'elle emmenait son fiancé. » lâcha Landry avec mauvaise humeur. « _Fiancé_, Colonel. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un. Et vous étiez tous au courant, bien sûr. »

Carolyn était fiancée ? Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de la sorte ! Elle se tourna rapidement vers Vala qui s'était rapprochée et avait l'air aussi perplexe qu'elle. Il était courant qu'elles passent pas mal de temps avec le médecin. Un peu comme Janet avant elle, Laam s'était intégré à SG1, mais il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ été question d'un fiancé caché dans le placard…

« Mon Général, je vous jure que… » commença-t-elle, uniquement pour être coupée par son supérieur.

« Elle l'a invité, Colonel. Vous étiez forcément au courant. »

Oh, Dieu… Si Carolyn avait bel et bien invité quelqu'un, ça faisait une personne de plus. Une personne de plus à gérer et un cataclysme de plus à éviter…

« Carolyn ne nous avait rien dit, Général. » tempéra Daniel. « N'est-ce pas, Sam ? »

Ne trouvant pas ses mots sous le regard plein de reproches de Landry, la jeune femme secoua simplement la tête.

« Carolyn est _fiancée_. » lâcha brusquement Vala, et un son visage se plissa dans une expression de colère que Sam connaissait trop bien. Elle lui arracha la coupe de champagne qu'elle avait à la main avant qu'elle ne soit réduite en miette. « _Fiancée_. Et elle officialise_,_ _elle_ ! »

Et sur cette tirade étrange, elle quitta la pièce comme une furie. Sam descendit simplement la coupe de la pirate avant de faire comme tout le monde dans la pièce et de se tourner vers Daniel. L'archéologue leva les mains dans un geste de défense et haussa les épaules.

« Hey ! Je n'ai demandé personne en mariage ! » protesta-t-il. « Je le jure ! »

Jack eut un bruit amusé qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

« Vous devriez aller voir ce qu'elle a. » conseilla-t-il.

« Pourquoi moi ? » répliqua Daniel. « Sam pourrait y aller. »

Secouant la tête comme s'il s'adressait à une cause désespérée, le militaire leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas Carter qu'elle veut voir maintenant ? » ironisa-t-il. « De plus, le Colonel et moi devons avoir une conversation. _Urgente_. »

Sam proposa presque d'aller réconforter Vala.

« Quelle conversa… » commença Daniel avant de s'interrompre. « Oh, celle-là… »

La jeune femme lança un regard à l'archéologue, prenant bonne note du fait qu'il était une des trois personnes au courant de cette chose qu'elle devait apprendre uniquement de la bouche du Général. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. De là à ce qu'il lui annonce qu'il était lui aussi fiancé… Ou pire… marié ! Washington regorgeait de femmes prêtes à tout pour se faire passer la bague au doigt…

« Je regrette. » s'entendit-elle répondre. « Je n'ai pas le temps, Monsieur. »

L'homme semblait à cours de patience.

« Est-ce que je vous allez m'obliger à en faire un ordre, Colonel ? » soupira-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ait pu lui rappeler qu'il était un invité, sous son toit, et qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez que tout le monde se dispute avant même que le repas de fêtes ait officiellement commencé, le Général Landry avait éclaté d'un petit rire sans joie.

« Comme si tu avais encore le droit. » lâcha-t-il et Sam se tourna vers Jack, cette fois alarmée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à l'instant où Landry se laissait aller dans un fauteuil.

« J'ai besoin d'alcool. » déclara sérieusement le dirigeant du SGC.

Jack laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

« Carolyn a trente-huit ans, elle a l'âge de se fiancer. Fais-toi une raison. » dit-il à l'autre Général avant d'adresser au Colonel un regard sérieux. « Carter. Cuisine. Maintenant. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas de fille ! » répliqua Landry avant que Sam ait pu protester à la façon dont il lui parlait. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai eu un beau-père et demi. » rétorqua-t-il. « Je sais ce que c'est d'épouser la fille de quelqu'un. Ca m'a fait de l'expérience. Et ça me donne le droit de m'assurer que ce Hanigan est digne de _ma_ Cassie. »

« Vous ne mettrez pas Mike mal à l'aise. » ordonna fermement Sam, oubliant consciencieusement de relever le 'demi' beau-père. Il y avait définitivement une histoire de fiançailles secrètes là-dessous et il voulait sans aucun doute limiter la casse. Et bien il pouvait être rassuré, elle n'aurait pas le cœur brisé tant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans sa maison. Pour le moment, elle allait s'assurer que Cassandra passe la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à passer.

« Je ferai un effort si vous venez avec moi dans la cuisine. » marchanda le Général, ne perdant pas son objectif de vue. Et Sam était presque sur le point de l'envoyer paître devant tout le monde – après tout, tant qu'elle ne savait rien son cœur restait en un seul morceau, non ? – mais il joua son joker, c'est-à-dire son regard de chien battu. « S'il vous plait, Carter. » plaida-t-il.

Et bien entendu, elle céda, acquiesçant d'un geste de tête.

Elle le laissa l'entraîner jusqu'à la cuisine mais attrapa son bras et le força à s'immobiliser à l'extérieur de la pièce quand il fut clair qu'elle était déjà occupée.

« Je ne suis pas idiote, Daniel ! » explosa Vala, visiblement agacée. « Et j'en ai assez ! »

Sam s'apprêtait à tousser de façon diplomatique quand la pirate quitta la cuisine en trombe. Elle s'arrêta en voyant sa coéquipière et soupira.

« Les hommes sont tous des abrutis. » déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Sam hocha la tête avec emphase, ignorant le regard à moitié amusé et à moitié blessé du Général.

« Après le repas… » reprit Vala « … je veux cette chose que vous m'avez faite boire la dernière fois… »

« Margarita. » suppléa la militaire. Et à vrai dire, elle pourrait descendre un pichet à elle toute seul à l'instant.

« Margarita. » répéta la pirate, avant de disparaître vers le salon, un sourire factice plaqué sur les lèvres.

« J'adore vos soirées, Carter… » commenta Jack d'un ton amusé.

Elle ne consentit pas à répondre mais constata avec satisfaction que le Général perdit son air amusé quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et découvrirent un Daniel défait.

Oh, Cassie n'allait _jamais_ lui pardonner ça…

Et bien entendu, ce fut le moment que choisit la sonnette pour résonner gaiment dans la maison. Décidant qu'ils avaient besoin du Colonel Carter puisque Samantha était une hôte pitoyable, elle bascula en mode militaire.

« Vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez… » murmura-t-elle fermement au Général, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple lieutenant sous ses ordres. « Mais quand je reviendrais dans le salon, je ne veux voir que des visages réjouis et touchés par l'esprit de Noël. C'est clair ? »

Il semblait que le militaire n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on lui parle de la sorte.

« Carter. » gronda-t-il.

« Mon Général. » contra-t-elle calmement. Beaucoup plus calmement qu'elle se sentait en réalité. « Je vous préviens charitablement, je suis à deux doigts d'étrangler le premier qui fait un scandale. »

Il la dévisagea une seconde puis hocha finalement la tête.

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel. » capitula-t-il de bonne grâce. Pour ça, un sourire franc étira ses lèvres et pendant une seconde, tout redevint normal. Seulement la suivante, la porte d'entrée claquait bruyamment.

« Sam ! » cria la voix de Cassandra de l'entrée et elle n'avait pas l'air ravie.

« Joie et esprit de Noël. » répéta le Colonel avant de se hâter vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle se sentit immédiatement mieux quand Cassandra se jeta dans ses bras, savourant l'étreinte avec tendresse. Quand elle lâcha la jeune fille, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut pour passer dans les bras de Cameron, puis de Carolyn qui avait dû arriver en même temps que les autres. Elle inspecta le quatrième arrivant avec attention mais ne trouva rien à reprocher au jeune homme nerveux mais à l'aspect engageant qui se tenait devant elle. Avec un sourire, elle lui tendit la main.

« Vous devez être Mike ? »

« Et on a tellement entendu parler de vous… » ironisa une voix familière dans son dos, posant une main sur son épaule comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Seulement avant qu'elle ait pu rappeler Jack à l'ordre, Cassie avait déjà bondi.

« Oh, ne commence pas, Jack. » gronda la jeune fille. « _Ne commence_ _pas_. Cameron a été assez désagréable avec lui, tout le trajet. »

À ça le Général prit un faux air innocent qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sam.

« Ca me blesse que tu puisses penser ça de moi, Cass. Vraiment. » déclara-t-il avec une tristesse feinte. Le Colonel remédia à son émotion soudaine par un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Cependant, elle avait oublié que Cassandra et Jack avaient toujours plus ou moins fonctionné comme ça. Quand elle eut fini de lui adresser un regard noir, la jeune fille jeta ses bras autour de son cou avec enthousiasme.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Toi aussi, princesse. » avoua-t-il avec affection.

Et une fois de plus, Sam se demanda si être jalouse d'une simple étreinte signifiait qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne thérapie…

« Vous êtes Samantha, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Mike, visiblement pas surpris par l'accueil qui lui avait été réservé. « Cassie parle tout le temps de vous. »

_Ca_ lui remonta considérablement le moral.

« Et pas de moi ? » répliqua Cameron, mettant fin à la conversation chuchotée qu'il avait jusque là tenu à Carolyn. « Je suis vexé. »

« On a tendance à vous oublier, Mitchell. » ironisa Jack. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui tendre la main une seconde plus tard.

« Mon Général. » salua Cameron, sans s'offusquer de l'accueil.

Tandis qu'il disait bonjour à Carolyn, Sam se demanda s'il faisait exprès d'ignorer Mike. Vu le regard furieux de Cassie, très certainement. Cependant, le jeune homme semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Cassandra en murmurant quelque chose à son oreille. Sa nièce adoptive se détendit instantanément.

« Passez au salon. » proposa Sam, souhaitant d'avance que tout ça soit fini.

« Je leur ai tous ordonné d'être joyeux comme des elfes, Carter. » murmura Jack à son oreille en passant, et elle ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

Secouant la tête, elle attrapa le bras de Carolyn quand celle-ci menaça de la dépasser.

« Tu ne devais pas être accompagnée ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le docteur grimaça légèrement. « Mon père est déjà là, c'est ça ? »

Mais Sam refusait de se laisser distraire. Si quelqu'un d'autre devait encore arriver, elle devait changer le plan de table rapidement et elle devait donc le savoir fissa. Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient jamais réglé le problème des serviettes manquantes…

« Est-ce que tu es venue avec quelqu'un ? » insista le Colonel.

Carolyn lui sourit simplement. « Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis arrivée avec Cam. »

Et elle la laissa plantée là, à digérer la nouvelle. Il fallut plusieurs secondes et que Vala vienne s'enquérir de ce qui se passait pour qu'elle reprenne contact avec réalité. La pirate demanda ce qu'elle avait à l'instant précis où la voix forte de Landry émanait du salon, avec assez de mépris et de possessivité paternelle pour qu'un mauvais frisson descende le long de la colonne vertébrale de la militaire.

« Je pensais qu'on devait rencontrer ton _fiancé_, Carolyn. »

Sam planta son regard dans celui, interrogateur, de Vala.

« Ca va être un massacre. » lâcha-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers le salon.

Elle arriva au moment où Cameron s'étouffait avec la gorgée de champagne qu'il venait d'avaler. Ca éclaira la moitié de la pièce sur l'identité du fiancé en question.

« _Fiancé_ ? » répéta Mitchell, rouge comme un homard.

Ce n'était apparemment pas un développement prévu.

« Ce n'est certainement pas le mot que j'ai utilisé. » répliqua Carolyn, foudroyant son père du regard pour avoir fait d'elle le point de mire de la pièce. Ca semblait parfaitement convenir à Cassandra, ceci dit.

« Dois-je ordonner à Caldwell de nous téléporter à bord du Dédale ? » s'enquit une voix amusée à son oreille, tandis qu'un bras traçait son chemin autour de sa taille, plaquant avec efficacité son dos contre un torse ferme et musclée.

Non qu'elle ait quelque chose contre toute cette histoire de contacts physiques ce jour là… Pas du tout. Elle les _appréciait_ à leur juste valeur. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était pour compenser cette nouvelle si perturbante qu'il avait à lui apprendre.

Quand bien même, elle n'eut pas le courage de le repousser, se laissant aller au contraire contre lui. Avec les talons, ils étaient pratiquement de la même taille et il en profita poser son menton sur son épaule.

« Mitchell ! » s'exclama finalement Landry, semblant prêt à étrangler le leader de SG1 et Sam se rappela brusquement pourquoi la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas une excellente idée.

« Papa ! » répliqua Carolyn tandis que son petit ami, absolument pas fiancé, se cachait –oh combien courageusement – derrière elle.

Vala, qui s'était éloignée du coin où Sam et Jack se tenait, en profita pour apostropher Daniel et bientôt ils étaient partis dans une dispute chuchotée qui fut rapidement couverte par les hurlements qu'échangeaient Carolyn et Landry. Les faibles tentatives de Cam pour s'expliquer et apaiser le père et la fille échouèrent lamentablement les unes après les autres et Teal'c se tint bientôt prêt à intervenir au cas où tout ça dérape et où le Général ne tente réellement d'étrangler Mitchell.

Sam supposait que c'était le moment idéal pour engager elle-même Jack dans cette fameuse conversation qu'il voulait avoir et qui, elle le pressentait, finirait par des cris, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Au lieu de ça, elle ferma les yeux et souffla doucement tandis que les bras se resserraient autour d'elle, tentant de la réconforter.

Elle s'apprêtait à le remercier avant d'élever la voix pour passer au dessus du vacarme quand Cassandra se planta devant elle, livide. Mike, dans son sillage, semblait hésitant quant à la conduite à adopter. Peut-être un peu effrayé par les amis de sa petite-amie.

« Je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. » siffla la jeune fille. « Mike a décliné l'invitation de ses parents pour venir ici. Noël est une fête de _famille_. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Ce qu'elle venait de dire la blessa plus profondément que peu de choses l'aurait pu.

« _On_ est ta famille, Cassandra. » cingla Jack, son pouce traçait des sillons apaisants sur sa hanche.

« Hey… » intervint Mike, en attrapant la main de la jeune fille. « Tout va bien, Cass… Ma mère doit déjà avoir dû jeter son verre à la tête de ma grand-mère à cette heure-ci. »

La plaisanterie tomba à plat. Les yeux de Cassandra étaient humides de larmes qu'elle se refusait de laisser couler. Pourtant sa voix ne trembla pas quand elle lâcha l'uppercut suivant.

« Mes parents sont morts. Ma _mère_ est morte. » cracha-t-elle avec douleur. « Les oncles et les tantes adoptifs, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Surtout quand ils sont trop pris par leur travail pour _seulement_ répondre au téléphone. »

Sam resta figée sous le regard accusateur de la jeune fille, réalisant à peine qu'un silence pesant était tombé sur la pièce et que les derniers mots de Cassandra avaient été audibles par tous. Ils n'étaient que trop vrais, qui plus est. Quand Janet était morte, Sam lui avait ouvert sa maison mais Cassie était si indépendante, si forte…

Tout ce que le Colonel lui avait offert avait été une chambre et un sourire quand elle était à la maison. Ce qui n'avait pas été fréquent puisqu'elle avait repris le commandement de SG1 peu de temps après ça. Pete avait plus aidé l'adolescente qu'elle n'en avait été capable, à l'époque… Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite que Cassandra lui en voulait…

Leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés quand elle avait été mutée dans le Nevada, mais… ensuite elle avait repris le même rythme qu'avant. Elle vivait pratiquement au SGC et n'avait pas énormément de temps pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait téléphoné deux fois à Cassie en six mois. Et elle avait quand même insisté pour qu'elle rentre à Noël alors qu'elle avait visiblement très envie d'aller chez les parents de Mike.

C'était une chance qu'elle n'ait pas adopté Cassandra quand elle avait treize ans parce qu'elle n'aurait clairement pas été à la hauteur.

« Cassie… » reprocha doucement Daniel, délaissant Vala pour approcher la jeune fille qui avait toujours le regard ancré dans celui de Sam.

L'appel de l'archéologue sortit le Colonel de sa transe et remarquant les regards un peu trop appuyés que Landry et Teal'c jetaient aux bras masculins qui entouraient sa taille, elle échappa à l'étreinte du Général. Après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel elle avait droit.

Son instinct lui dictait de fuir la pièce, la maison et elle écoutait presque toujours son instinct. C'est pourquoi elle fut relativement surprise d'entendre sa propre voix résonner dans le salon, pratiquement stable.

« Installez-vous et servez-vous, je vais chercher les quiches. »

Elle se détourna avec toute la dignité qu'elle avait en stock et quitta calmement la pièce sous les regards stupéfaits et inquiets de ses amis. Les mâchoires contractées à l'extrême, elle extirpa les mini-quiches du four et posa le plat sur le plan de travail.

« Carter ? »

Elle leva une main tremblante pour interrompre toute parole de réconfort et ouvrit le placard pour sortir le plat de service. C'était plus lourd que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle refusa de blâmer ses doigts tremblants ou sa vue brouillée.

« Merde ! » jura-t-elle quand le plat et les assiettes qui s'étaient trouvées dessus explosèrent en touchant le sol.

Elle chassa les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux du revers de la main et s'agenouilla pour ramasser les morceaux de faïence. Une main s'enroula autour de son poignet avant qu'elle ait pu en attraper un.

« Vous allez vous couper… » prévint-il gentiment. « Laissez-moi faire. »

Elle voulut se révolter, passer sa colère sur lui, mais un seul coup d'œil à son expression inquiète et elle le laissa la guider jusqu'à une chaise. Une fois assise, elle croisa les bras sur la table et enfoui sa tête dans le creux protecteur de son coude. Elle ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer et chaque larme qui glissait sur sa joue malgré ses efforts augmentait sa fureur.

Elle était furieuse.

Contre elle-même.

« Carter… » soupira finalement Jack au bout de plusieurs minutes, en posant une main sur sa nuque. Elle voulut lui défendre de la toucher comme ça mais elle resta silencieuse. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, elle redressa la tête et planta son regard bleu dans le sien.

« C'est le moment parfait pour me parler de votre future femme, Monsieur. » déclara-t-elle.

Et l'air effrayé qu'il eut confirma ses soupçons. Il était bel et bien question d'une histoire de ce genre. Ca devait l'être s'il en avait parlé à Daniel et pas à elle. C'était son meilleur ami après tout.

Le poignard qui était profondément planté dans son cœur fit un tour vers la droite et respirer devint compliqué. Elle se dégagea sans douceur de la main qui était toujours sur sa nuque.

« Tout compte fait, vous m'en parlerez après dîner, d'accord ? » ordonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne proposa en se relevant brusquement et en attrapant un autre plat dans le placard. « Et après je rappellerais à Vala qu'elle avait envie de Margaritas… »

Elle avait commencé à transférer les quiches sur le plat de service quand il la rejoignit près du comptoir, pénétrant sans aucun scrupule dans son espace personnel. Ca la fit grimacer. Il était peut-être passé à autre chose, mais pas elle. Elle ne passerait jamais à autre chose. Elle avait accepté ça depuis longtemps.

Et maintenant, elle avait un dîner de Noël à mener à bien malgré le fait que la moitié des convives voulaient s'entretuer, que la seule fille qu'elle ait jamais eu la détestait et que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait une autre femme dans sa vie.

« Vous êtes consciente que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui traverse votre jolie petite tête ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, en volant la mini-quiche qu'elle avait à la main. Ce à quoi elle n'aurait prêté aucune attention s'il n'avait pas prolongé le contact plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Arrêtez ça. » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Il la dévisagea avec hésitation puis détourna le regard. Il avait l'air blessé mais elle refusa de se laisser attendrir.

« Je suis désolé, Carter. » s'excusa-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. »

Elle manqua répliquer qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés mais ravala son accusation à la dernière seconde. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle que les propos de Cassandra avaient touché. Elle pouvait le voir sous le masque neutre qui dissimulait ses pensées.

« Je regrette. » soupira-t-elle. « Je voudrais juste… On aurait dû se contenter de faire comme d'habitude… Daniel, Teal'c, vous et moi. Je n'aurais pas dû la forcer à venir. »

« Vous enviez envie d'un repas de famille, Carter. » rappela fermement le Général. « Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Et Cassandra n'a dit ce qu'elle a dit que parce qu'elle est contrariée de ne pas avoir pu aller chez ce Mike. Elle ne le pense pas. »

Abasourdi qu'il puisse penser ça alors qu'il était d'ordinaire un si bon juge de caractère, elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire triste.

« Bien sûr qu'elle le pense, Monsieur. » répondit-elle la dernière quiche, oubliée dans sa main. « Et elle a raison. »

« Vous avez été là pour elle, Carter. » contra-t-il immédiatement, glissant une main sous son menton quand elle détourna le regard. « Vous _avez_ été là pour elle. Notre travail… ne nous a peut-être pas permis d'être aussi présent qu'on l'aurait voulu, mais on a fait ce qu'on a pu. Nous avons fait au mieux, Carter. »

Ce fut l'usage de 'nous' plus que ce qu'il disait qui la calma quelque peu. Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé quand il vola la mini-quiche qu'elle avait dans la main et la dévora d'une seule bouchée.

« Je préfère ça, Colonel. » déclara-t-il avec un de ses sourires en coins. « Je déteste quand vous êtes triste. »

« Une chance que vous ne soyez pas là souvent, dans ce cas. » lâcha-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Il fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, un discret raclement de gorge révéla Carolyn et Vala, hésitant sur le seuil.

« On dérange ? » s'enquit poliment le docteur.

Vala n'ayant pas son tact, elle pénétra dans la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On pourrait les enfermer dix ans dans cette pièce, on ne les dérangerait pas plus en les laissant sortir. » commenta-t-elle « Teal'c lui-même a jugé qu'ils étaient sans espoir. »

Sam se demanda si Vala réalisait à quel point ce genre de commentaires faisait mal. Elle choisit néanmoins de forcer un sourire sur ses lèvres et de prétendre que la plaisanterie l'amusait. C'était toujours plus simple.

« Enfermez-moi dix ans avec Daniel et là, vous pourriez déranger en ouvrant la porte. » riposta-t-elle, satisfaite d'avoir allumé une étincelle jalouse dans le regard de la pirate.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un instant avant que la pirate se détourne avec un air plus triste que battu.

« _Daniel_ ? Vraiment ? » demanda le Général dans son dos et Sam réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas que chez la pirate que sa petite répartie avait engendré un sentiment de jalousie.

« Dans la mesure où il vient de passer le sermon du siècle à Cassandra pour avoir je cite 'blesser une personne formidable qui sacrifierait tout dans la seconde pour une gamine visiblement capricieuse et ingrate', doit-on comprendre que Cam et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir dissimulé une petite… chose ? » renchérit Carolyn, cédant à sa passion pour les potins.

Sam se sentit mal à l'idée que l'archéologue se soit énervé après la jeune fille. Elle n'avait rien dit qui ne soit pas vrai. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par ce que Daniel avait dit et elle finit donc par cacher son émotion en attrapant le plat avec les mini-quiches.

« Touché, Carolyn. » ironisa-t-elle. « Après tout, dix ans à cacher notre amour sont dix ans de trop. Daniel et moi sommes en couple depuis très longtemps. »

Le docteur éclata de rire mais ce fut bien la seule.

Vala gardait à peine sa contenance et crevait visiblement d'envie de briser quelque chose. Jack était indéchiffrable.

Le rire de Carolyn s'éteignit brutalement.

« Elle plaisantait, les gars. » tenta le médecin.

« Je plaisantais. » confirma Sam, légèrement surprise des réactions obtenues. « Daniel est comme un frère. Rien qu'imaginer… Non, je n'imagine pas. »

Ca la rendrait malade.

« Vous ne voulez pas revenir au salon ? Teal'c en a assez de servir de garde du corps à Cameron. » lança un peu trop joyeusement l'archéologue en entrant dans la cuisine.

Daniel et le timing…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répéter qu'elle avait fait une malheureuse tentative d'humour noir, ce qu'elle devrait visiblement éviter, avant de se sentir tirée en arrière. Avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, elle était une nouvelle fois coincée contre le torse du Général, un bras possessif fermement passé autour de la taille. Déstabilisée, elle leva la tête mais Jack observait Daniel presqu'avec hostilité

Le linguiste se dirigea instinctivement vers Vala, dévisageant son meilleur ami avec surprise.

« Jack ? » tenta Daniel, mais quand il se tourna vers la pirate pour obtenir une explication, il écarquilla les yeux au regard noir qu'elle lui jetait.

« Je vais empêcher mon père d'assassiner mon petit ami. » lâcha Carolyn avant de filer vers le salon. « Bonne chance, Docteur Jackson. »

« Bonne chance pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il mais personne ne lui répondit.

« C'était une _plaisanterie_ ! » insista Sam en lutant contre le bras qui la maintenait là où elle était. Tout ça l'agaçait. « Non, mais sérieusement ! Comment vous pouvez croire un truc pareil ! »

« Croire quoi, exactement ? » s'enquit calmement Daniel en s'écartant légèrement de la brune qui le foudroyait du regard comme si elle allait le vendre au premier chasseur de prime venu.

« C'est complètement ridicule. » déclara finalement le Colonel en cessant de gigoter pour se libérer. Au lieu de ça, elle pivota pour faire face au Général qui la retenait en otage, tentant, et échouant désespérément, de ne pas se laisser troubler par la position. Le mouvement retint au moins l'attention de Jack qui cessa d'étudier son meilleur ami pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle fut choquée de voir une telle possessivité dans son regard.

« Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'il se soit déjà passé quoi que ce soit entre Daniel et moi ? » assena-t-elle. « Parce que si c'est le cas, alors sauf votre respect, vous êtes totalement aveugle, Monsieur. »

Les yeux bruns se baladèrent un instant sur son visage avant de s'immobiliser sur ses lèvres.

« Mon respect est sauf. » soupira-t-il. « Et je ne suis pas aveugle. »

Elle prétendit très fort qu'elle n'avait pas rougi.

« Vous allez me lâcher, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle mais elle n'avait pas prévu le demi-sourire qui réveilla une boule chaude dans son ventre.

« Vous êtes sûre d'en avoir envie ? » répliqua-t-il avec amusement.

« Mon Général ! » reprocha-t-elle, mais ça semblait faible même à ses propres oreilles.

Comment diable leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés de la sorte, elle n'en avait aucune idée… Toujours est-il que leurs bouches n'étaient plus séparées que par quelques centimètres et qu'elle était sur le point de les franchir quand l'éclat de rire dans son dos la fit sursauter.

Ca dût alarmer Jack pareillement parce qu'il la lâcha, cherchant par réflexe une arme des yeux. Mais ce n'était que Daniel qui, hilare, faisait face à une Vala de plus en plus furieuse.

Sam ne comprenait pas totalement la réaction de la pirate. Elle agissait bizarrement ce soir. Presque comme si…

« Vala ! C'est tellement… Sam et moi… Sam ne m'attire pas… Mais pas du tout… »

Et Daniel riait et riait.

« J'hésite à me vexer. » murmura le Colonel à son supérieur.

« J'ai meilleur goût que Danny-Boy. » répliqua Jack. Sam l'ignora résolument.

Vala semblait calmée. Ses traits se détendirent et un sourire aguicheur traça son chemin sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? » s'assura-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons. » répondit simplement l'archéologue avec tendresse. La lueur dans ses yeux était assez explicite quant à qui il trouvait attirante. Secouant la tête, il tendit la main à la jeune femme qui l'attrapa sans hésitation.

Sam se serait probablement éclipsé discrètement si Jack n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour se racler la gorge. Et quand le couple – aucun doute, ils étaient en couple et le leur avait caché – se tourna vers eux, la scientifique croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que j'ai raté un mémo ? » demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. « Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que l'IOA a lancé un jeu ? Le couple qui restera le plus longtemps sans être découvert gagne un voyage à Hawaï ? »

Daniel pesa très clairement le pour et le contre avant de répondre.

« On voulait le garder pour nous quelque temps. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« _Daniel_ voulait le garder pour nous. » corrigea Vala. « Pour _toujours_. »

« _Quelques temps._ » répéta l'archéologue. « Pour voir si ça fonctionnait. Et ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait dit à personne, Vala ! Jack le savait. »

Le regard de Sam se déplaça jusqu'au Général qui grimaça.

« Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire ! » se défendit-il.

« Et vous pensiez quand même qu'on avait une liaison secrète depuis quoi… dix ans ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, ne comprenant plus rien.

« Bien sûr que non. » rétorqua Jack. « C'était un juste un bon prétexte. »

« Un prétexte pour quoi, _Monsieur_ ? »

Elle entendit à peine Daniel pousser Vala hors de la pièce, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'aller aider Cameron à passer la nuit.

« Pour vous prendre dans mes bras, bien sûr. » répliqua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il y avait une ligne entre flirt et drague ouverte et il venait de la franchir. Sans compter les règlements et le Général dans la pièce à côté, il y avait toujours cette chose qu'il voulait absolument lui apprendre qui planait entre eux.

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie de s'occuper de leur relation bizarre et tordue ce soir.

Secouant la tête, elle attrapa le plat avec les quiches et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui bloqua la route, les mains dans les poches et visiblement nerveux.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. » lâcha-t-il, les yeux dirigés quelque part au dessus de son épaule.

« Pas maintenant. » répondit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais il était étrange et elle était à deux doigts d'ordonner à Carolyn de l'examiner. Il était clair qu'il allait insister mais elle soupira.

« Mon Général… _S'il vous plait_. Pas maintenant. »

Elle savait qu'elle trichait. Il ne lui avait jamais rien refusé quand elle le suppliait de la sorte. Pas même un symbiote Tock'Ra.

De façon prévisible, il lui céda le passage, lui emboitant le pas quand elle retourna dans le salon.

Sam n'était pas certaine mais elle pensait que la présence écrasante de son supérieur dans son dos fut en partie ce qui empêcha ses invités de poser des questions à propos du petit échange avec Cassandra. Elle nota que la jeune fille n'était d'ailleurs pas dans la pièce. Elle rencontra le regard de Teal'c qui, de l'endroit stratégique entre Landry et Cameron où il s'était posté, inclina brièvement la tête.

« Cassandra Fraiser s'est retiré dans sa chambre, Colonel Carter. » lui apprit le Jaffa. « Michael Hanigan l'a accompagnée. »

Et il était clair que ce détail contrariait le Jaffa. A vrai dire, ça contrariait Sam aussi. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire que Cassie était toujours vierge mais la première règle qu'elle avait instaurée quand la jeune fille avait emménagé avait été pas de garçon dans la chambre.

« Quoi ? »

Le cri étranglé dans son dos la fit se retourner immédiatement. Ca n'empêcha qu'elle ne parvint pas à rattraper Jack avant qu'il soit en haut de l'escalier. Il refusa de l'écouter et elle eut beau tirer sur son bras, il parvint quand même à la chambre de Cassandra. Elle grimaça quand il ouvrit violemment la porte et resta soigneusement hors du champ de vision de la jeune fille.

« Le dîner est servi ? » ironisa Cassie.

« En bas. Maintenant. » aboya-t-il et Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'énerver de la sorte. Que croyait-il que Cassandra et Mike faisaient à l'Université ? Ils étaient en dernière année et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle vivait presque dans son appartement…

« Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, Jack. » répliqua la jeune fille. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ceci est _ma_ chambre et je ne t'y ai pas invité. »

Décidant que ce n'était pas son problème, Sam s'appuya contre le mur à l'extérieur de la pièce et attendit que ça passe.

« Monsieur O'Neill… » tenta Mike et la scientifique secoua la tête pour elle-même. Ce n'était pas un bon départ même si elle devait admettre au garçon un certain courage.

« C'est Général pour toi. » cingla le militaire, ce qui lui valut une réplique immédiate de la part de Cassie.

« Laisse-nous tranquille ! On n'a jamais demandé à venir ici, Jack ! »

Sam ferma les yeux et autorisa sa déception et sa tristesse à se diffuser dans tout son corps.

« Cassandra, tu vas descendre et cesser de te comporter comme une gamine pourrie-gâtée. Et je te jure que si tu es encore désagréable avec Carter… »

Pas la bonne méthode, songea-t-elle.

« Oh, ça suffit avec cette hypocrisie ! » répliqua la jeune fille. « Si tu tenais tant que ça à Sam tu l'aurais sautée depuis longtemps ! Dieu sait qu'elle n'attend que ça depuis dix ans ! »

Elle n'entendit pas Mike tenter de faire tampon entre Jack et Cassandra. Elle n'entendit pas les cris qu'ils échangeaient.

La seule chose qu'elle entendit fut la porte de sa propre chambre qui claquait derrière elle. La seule chose dont elle fut consciente fut d'être de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, tâtonnant au dessus d'elle pour verrouiller la porte. Ensuite seulement elle laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux.

Jamais, _jamais_ plus elle ne recevrait des gens chez elle.

D'ailleurs, elle ne sortirait plus jamais de chez elle.

Voire de sa chambre.

Elle était très bien dans sa chambre.

C'est pourquoi elle ignora résolument les coups frappés à la porte.

« Ouvrez-moi, Carter. » ordonna le Général.

Peut-être que si elle s'endormait maintenant, quand elle se réveillerait le cauchemar serait terminé ? Peut-être bien qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller s'allonger parce qu'il était clair et net qu'elle ne survivrait pas à une pareille humiliation.

« Carter… » plaida Jack « S'il vous plait… »

Mais elle secoua la tête, oubliant momentanément qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir à travers l'épais bois de la porte. Que voulait-il qu'elle dise ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était humiliant et…

Un bruit dans la salle de bain attenante la fit se remettre instantanément sur ses pieds. La porte qui donnait dans le couloir était ouverte, elle ne la fermait pratiquement jamais. Et le Général était beaucoup trop têtu pour son propre bien.

Elle avait à peine dépassé le lit quand il pénétra dans la chambre. Elle fit aussitôt volte face et se précipita vers la porte, s'activant sur le verrou qui ne semblait pas vouloir céder à ses doigts tremblants.

« Carter… » appela-t-il dans son dos, et elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. « Carter… » Elle tenta de lui échapper, d'ouvrir cette fichue porte… « Colonel ! »

Elle s'immobilisa. Réflexe.

Elle l'autorisa à la tourner et elle se retrouva le dos collé à la porte.

« Hey… » murmura-t-il « Carter… Carter, regardez-moi. »

Sam secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder et elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'il la regarde.

« Carter… Sam…. Tout va bien. »

C'étaient des mensonges. Rien n'allait. Rien.

Elle secoua la tête et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle fut attirée contre son supérieur. Et elle s'en voulut, elle s'en voulut terriblement, quand les bras se refermèrent sur elle et qu'elle se sentit tellement mieux. En sécurité. Elle était toujours en sécurité contre Jack O'Neill.

Par réflexe, ou instinct de survie, elle passa un bras autour de son cou et agrippa son épaule de l'autre. Le front du Général vint immédiatement se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'il serrait plus fort encore.

A cette seconde, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir arrêter le temps.

« Je voulais juste… » lâcha-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes « Je voulais… »

Elle fut choquée d'entendre des sanglots dans sa propre voix et elle cessa d'essayer d'exprimer ce désir idiot qui l'avait pris le mois précédant, quand elle avait invité tout le monde pour Noël. Ses dents vinrent se planter dans sa lèvre inférieure et elle mordit jusqu'au sang pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

« Vous vouliez quoi ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, son souffle caressant doucement sa peau.

Elle dut fermer les yeux. Fermer les yeux et être reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage à l'instant.

Oh, comme elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas avouer que c'était lui qu'elle voulait… pour ne pas le supplier de tout abandonner pour elle… pour eux… Ils pourraient partir… Très loin… Là où personne ne les retrouverait jamais… Ils pourraient aller dans le Minnesota… Pêcher… Aller au cinéma… Marcher main dans la main… Ils pourraient être un couple normal et pas le Général O'Neill et son ancien second le Colonel Carter…

« Carter ? » insista-t-il, en cherchant à s'écarter.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Pas encore. Elle força pour maintenir la position actuelle et expira lentement.

« Ma mère organisait toujours des repas parfaits. » expliqua-t-elle et elle fut soulagée de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler. « Je voulais juste faire ça pour Cassie… Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de… Je voulais que tout soit… »

« Normal ? » termina-t-il quand elle n'en sembla pas capable.

Et c'était tout à fait ça. Elle avait voulu instaurer un peu de normalité dans leur monde constitué d'imprévus, de dangers et de folie furieuse. Il était évident que ça avait échoué. Peut-être qu'elle avait vu trop large. Peut-être qu'un simple dîner avec Cassie et Mike sans interférence extérieure aurait été mieux…

« Carter… » soupira Jack et cette fois, elle ne lutta pas quand il attrapa ses épaules et recula légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'autorisa à se noyer dans ses yeux en tentant d'ignorer que les siens se remplissaient de larmes.

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle brusquement, en réalisant qu'elle s'était comportée comme une garce avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé. « Je suis absolument désolée, mon Général. Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout ça… Et je n'aurai jamais dû vous parler comme… »

« Sam. » coupa-t-il, avec un soupçon de tendresse. « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à Cassandra ce soir, mais je vous jure qu'elle vous aime et tout ce qu'elle a dit, elle n'en pense pas un mot. Quant à moi… Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que ce que je voulais faire. »

Elle dut faire un très gros effort pour ravaler cette boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle, les yeux plantés dans les siens. « Pour tout. »

Un fin sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres du Général, et il effaça de son pouce les traces des larmes qui avaient échappé à son mince contrôle.

« Je serai toujours là, Carter. » promit-il doucement et Sam sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne. Les paroles la ramenèrent deux ans en arrière, à une période marquée de deuil et où paradoxalement : tout semblait possible.

Il n'y avait rien de possible aujourd'hui…

Elle fit prudemment un pas en arrière, échappant à l'emprise que la proximité de son corps avait sur elle.

« Je vais… euh… » balbutia-t-elle en désignant la salle de bain.

Il acquiesça simplement.

« Je vais m'assurer que Cass et cet… avorton descendent. » déclara-t-il. « Mais Carter… Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir et je préfèrerai vraiment que ça vienne de moi. »

Elle en avait assez de ce mystère, la solution idéale aurait été d'exiger une explication ici et maintenant. Cependant… Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre quelque chose qui la contrarierait davantage. Pas ce soir. Après, quand le dîner serait passé et qu'ils auraient survécu… peut-être.

« Tout à l'heure, si ça ne vous dérange pas, mon Général. » contra-t-elle doucement.

« Vous pourriez m'appeler Jack, vous savez. » répondit le militaire en déverrouillant la porte. « Ne tardez pas. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse à son offre et c'était aussi bien parce que Sam n'en avait pas à lui donner. Que se passait-il avec le Général ? Depuis quand provoquait-il des contacts physiques sans arrêt ? Et utiliser son prénom ? Il n'avait jamais proposé ça en dix ans ! Oh, il y avait quelque chose d'excessivement louche là-dessous. S'il se permettait d'être si familier, c'est qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de craindre d'éventuelles rumeurs.

Et les raisons qui pouvaient l'expliquer ne l'enchantaient guère.

Refusant de s'attarder davantage là-dessus, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et rectifia rapidement son maquillage. Quand elle réintégra enfin le salon, l'ambiance n'aurait pu être plus tendue.

Cameron jetait des coups d'œil anxieux à Landry qui semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un, Jack et Daniel paraissaient assez remontés contre Cassandra qui elle-même en avait après le monde entier, Teal'c contemplaient le massacre avec philosophie tandis que Vala et Carolyn avaient une conversation un peu trop bruyante sur le dernier épisode d'une série télé quelconque.

Sam plaqua un sourire qui se voulait enjoué sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que si elle enivrait suffisamment Landry, il accepterait de lui accorder deux semaines de congés et elle pourrait partir au soleil. Là où personne ne viendrait l'importuner.

« Comment sont les quiches ? » lança-t-elle à la cantonade, reprenant son rôle d'hôtesse. « Un peu plus de champagne, mon Général ? »

Landry déclina. Dommage. Avec son refus s'envolaient ses vacances…

« On devrait peut-être échanger les cadeaux, Carter. » proposa Jack.

Elle se dépêcha d'acquiescer. Devant l'air perdu de Mike, Cassandra haussa les épaules.

« C'est la tradition. On offre les cadeaux avant de diner. » expliqua la jeune fille. « Père Noël mystère, sinon ça fait un peu trop de gens. »

« Le mien est dans la voiture. » intervint Cameron, en se levant d'un bond, trop content d'échapper au regard furibond de son supérieur.

« Les nôtres aussi… » commença Daniel mais Mitchell se planta devant lui et tendit la main.

« J'y vais. » coupa le leader de SG1. « Donnez vos clefs. »

Pendant que les autres s'exécutaient, Sam réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais sorti le sien du coffre de sa Volvo. Vala avait eu la chance de tomber sur Teal'c, elle avait eu la malchance de piocher le nom de Landry. Elle n'était pas certaine que son présent soit très approprié mais elle ferait avec.

« Servez-vous. » répéta Sam en désignant d'un geste les quiches qui ne remportaient pas un franc succès, avant d'emboîter le pas à Cameron.

Toujours galant, le Colonel lui tint la porte, étudiant avec une grimace la robe fine qu'elle portait.

« Vous allez vous geler. » commenta-t-il mais elle haussa les épaules.

Le froid de la nuit la mordit effectivement dès qu'elle fit un pas à l'extérieur mais elle ferait avec. L'air glacial était presque un soulagement après la tension qui régnait à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Vous auriez pu nous prévenir, vous savez. » lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant derrière sa Volvo et en récupérant la bouteille de whiskey pur malt recouverte de papier cadeau argenté qu'elle destinait à Landry.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. » grimaça Cameron de derrière la voiture de Daniel. « On a gâché votre soirée. »

Il aurait été facile de dire que oui et de tout mettre sur le dos de Mitchell et Carolyn. Un peu trop.

« Non, Cam. » sourit-elle avec lassitude, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour combattre le froid en attendant qu'il récupère ce qu'il était venu chercher. « Je crois que cette soirée était vouée à l'échec en premier lieu. »

« Raah, ne dites pas ça… » protesta Cam en claquant la portière de la minuscule voiture que conduisait Daniel et en se dirigeant vers la sienne, deux paquets de tailles moyennes sous le bras. « D'accord Cassandra n'est pas de très bonne humeur… Mais vous devez être contente à propos du Général, non ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils, tentant très fort de ne pas claquer des dents.

« Le Général ? » répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Oui. » répondit Cameron en verrouillant son coupé sport et en la poussant gentiment vers la porte d'entrée. « Vous saviez que j'étais à l'Académie avec le type qui lui sert de secrétaire ? Et bien d'après lui, il a fait ça pour une femme… Alors… »

Sam s'immobilisa devant la porte, sans plus prêter attention au vent glacial et aux minuscules flocons qui tombaient, tâchant sa robe de traces humides.

« Il a fait quoi exactement ? » demanda-t-elle, échouant à cacher l'appréhension dans sa voix. Trois personnes étaient dans le secret, se rappela-t-elle. Daniel, Landry… Elle aurait parié sur Teal'c. Pas sur Cameron.

Un sourire embarrassé se dessina sur le visage du militaire et il sembla confus.

« Vous… n'êtes pas au courant ? » hésita-t-il. « Sam, je suis désolé… Je pensais qu'il avait fait ça pour vous…. Je veux dire… J'ai toujours cru que tous les deux vous… »

« Nous quoi ? » l'interrompit-elle. « Jouerions sans réfléchir avec nos carrières ? Risquerions la prison ? Nous quoi, Cameron ? »

Elle était sèche. Beaucoup plus qu'elle avait voulu l'être mais toutes ces histoires l'épuisaient. Elle avait simplement désiré une soirée normale, tranquille.

« Je… suis désolé. » répéta encore le Colonel avant de lui ouvrir la porte. « Vous allez être trempée. » insista-t-il quand elle ne bougea pas de là où elle était.

Elle le rejoignit et le laissa refermer derrière elle. Elle ne l'autorisa pas à retourner au salon en revanche.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » pressa-t-elle. A présent avide de savoir. Elle ne voulait pas attendre et au diable les plaintes de Jack pour qu'il soit celui à le lui apprendre. Elle préférait être fixée. _Maintenant_.

Cameron grimaça, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour… »

« Oh, crachez le morceau, Cam ! » exigea-t-elle, à bout de patience.

« Il a pris sa retraite. Elle est effective depuis hier. » lâcha rapidement Mitchell. « De ce que je sais, ils ont gardé le silence autant que possible pour ne pas envenimer les relations avec le Comité. Il parait que le Général est resté enfermé dans le Bureau Ovale deux bonnes heures avant que le Président accepte de le laisser partir… »

Sam avait cessé d'écouter après la première phrase. Elle avait l'impression qu'on avait plongée sa tête sous l'eau et qu'on l'y maintenait. Il fallut de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne se rappelle de respirer.

Il avait démissionné.

Pour une femme.

Une femme qui n'était pas elle.

« Il a quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Jackson était au courant… Alors je pensais que vous aussi… » s'excusa Cameron. « Surtout, que comme je vous disais je pensais qu'il avait fait ça pour vous… Que vous et lui… »

« Arrêtez avec ça. » siffla-t-elle, le réflexe visant à dissimuler ses sentiments, à les protéger tous les deux, lui éclaircissant les idées. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous pensez un truc comme ça… »

Cameron eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Oh, oui je me le demande… » riposta-t-il, mais le regard furieux de son amie dû le convaincre de ne pas trop pousser. « Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder, Sam ! Vous êtes célibataire et vous n'avez que son nom à la bouche… En deux ans vous n'avez pas eu un seul petit-ami… Même Vala dit que… »

« J'ignorai que ma vie amoureuse était un sujet de conversation si intéressant. » coupa-t-elle, réellement contrariée. Alors ils ne plaisantaient pas uniquement de ses pathétiques dons culinaires… Peut-être même organisaient-ils des soirées 'critiquons-le-Colonel-Carter-nos-vies-sont-tellement-plus-captivantes'. Quoi que peut-être était-ce le cas. Teal'c avait Ishta, Cameron avait Carolyn et Daniel avait Vala…

« Sam, ce n'était pas… » commença Mitchell mais elle refusa de le laisser finir.

« J'ai le plus grand respect pour le Général O'Neill. » déclara-t-elle sur le ton qu'elle utilisait pour tout exposé scientifique. C'était encore le plus efficace pour dissimuler la douleur qu'elle sentait enfler à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait un dîner à mener à bien. « Il a été mon supérieur pendant très longtemps et un mentor exceptionnel. Et bien que je le considère comme un ami très proche, il n'y jamais rien eu de plus que ça entre nous. De l'amitié. Et c'est aussi bien ainsi. »

Cameron semblait embêté mais elle ne comprit pourquoi que lorsque la voix familière de son ancien supérieur s'éleva dans son dos.

« Vous auriez pu mettre un manteau. » commenta simplement Jack, en battant en retraite vers le salon.

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta Cameron pour la centième fois.

Elle négligea de répondre et retourna dans la pièce où les autres étaient assemblés. Jack s'était retranché dans un coin de la pièce et en temps normal, elle se serait installée à proximité et aurait attendu qu'il vienne à elle. Mais le fait qu'il avait finalement pris sa retraite et… pour une autre ? Non… Il pouvait rester où il était. A vrai dire, il aurait même dû être rassuré d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Qui commence ? » demanda Sam, de ce qu'elle espéra être un ton joyeux. Vu le regard un peu trop insistant de Daniel, ça ne devait pas être sa meilleure prestation.

« Et bien, Vala a déjà donné son cadeau à Teal'c, donc… » proposa Carolyn. « Teal'c en premier. »

Et l'échange des cadeaux débuta, l'ambiance se détendant peu à peu. Teal'c offrit l'intégrale de Star Treck à Cameron, qui avait acheté une bouteille de parfum à Carolyn, qui à son tour donna à Vala un chèque cadeau dans une des boutiques qu'elles affectionnaient particulièrement. Après ça, Sam se perdit dans ses pensées et ne fit plus vraiment attention à qui offrait quoi à qui. Elle tendit son présent à Landry quand se fut le moment, se forçant à sourire et acceptant ses remerciements mais échoua à rire à la plaisanterie enjouée de Carolyn selon quoi elle cherchait à faire de son père un alcoolique.

« Il ne reste que Jack ! » s'exclama finalement Vala « Et c'est pour Sam, non ? C'est la seule qui n'a rien eu ! »

Sam cligna des yeux, émergeant du monde cauchemardesque de son imagination. Elle tourna la tête vers son ancien supérieur, peu encline à accepter quoi que ce soit venant de lui. Oui, il avait tenté de la prévenir plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée. Oui, il avait bien dit que rien n'avait à changer… Et elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

Au point où ils en étaient, il aurait pu emmener sa mystérieuse petite-amie, fiancée ou qu'en savait-elle… Quelqu'un pour qui il avait fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour elle. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait _plus_ qu'elle.

Elle chassa les larmes qui menaçaient en prenant une grande inspiration.

Jack lui adressa un sourire qui sonnait aussi faux que les siens. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si triste tout à coup. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle avait dit qui l'avait contrarié.

« Pour _Sam_, oui. » acquiesça finalement le Général en croisant son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'utilisait jamais son prénom. Jamais. Et surtout pas en public.

Mais il était à la retraite maintenant, ça n'avait plus la même importance, songea-t-elle en attrapant la boite carrée qu'il lui tendait. Le paquet cadeau était fait n'importe comment et ça lui arracha un sourire nostalgique. Elle appréciait le fait qu'il ait pris le temps de le faire lui-même.

Renonçant à ouvrir la chose proprement, elle arracha le papier rouge et argent. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir un écrin dessous. Personne ne lui offrait jamais de bijoux… A l'exception d'un bracelet qui appartenait à sa mère et de quelques boucles d'oreilles, elle n'en portait jamais.

Elle inclina la tête, dévisageant son ancien supérieur sans comprendre. Il était bien au courant de son aversion pour tout ce qu'il fallait enlever chaque matin en arrivant à la base et remettre en partant…

L'attention soutenue de ses amis n'aidait pas, il fallait le dire.

« Ouvrez-le. » lâcha Jack en haussant les épaules, mal à l'aise. « Si vous le trouvez trop encombrant, vous pourrez le changer ou… vous le faire rembourser. Ce que vous voulez. »

Intriguée par la nervosité soudaine de Jack, elle souleva le couvercle. Un peu trop choquée pour faire autre chose que de fixer la fine chaine et le pendentif élégamment présenté sur un coussin de satin blanc, elle laissa à Carolyn le soin de s'exclamer et à Vala la charge d'harceler Daniel pour qu'il lui offre quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

A vrai dire, l'archéologue était légèrement trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit à la pirate. Un peu comme Cameron et Landry. Teal'c était juste… Teal'c. Et Mike devait sans doute penser être tombé dans une maison de fou, raison pour laquelle Cassandra boudait.

Non que Sam prêta réellement attention à tout ça. Son regard était fixé sur le pendentif en forme d'étoile dont le contour était serti de ce qui semblait bel et bien être de véritables diamants tandis que le cœur était constitué de cinq rubis fins qui s'étendaient à l'intérieur des branches.

« Il y a… une inscription. » hésita Jack, visiblement peu sûr de si elle aimait ou pas son cadeau.

A vrai dire, elle n'était pas certaine elle-même. C'était le genre de bijou qu'elle aurait jugé extravagant quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf que… non. Il était juste… C'était… Elle. Totalement elle.

Avec précaution, elle délogea la chaine en argent de là où elle était fixée et retourna le pendentif. Le simple mot qui était gravé au dos lui coupa la respiration et elle passa son pouce dessus, trop consciente des larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux, trop consciente que ce bijou était la goutte d'eau. Trop consciente peut-être de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Cameron juste avant…

Si c'était une blague, elle était cruelle.

Si c'était une façon de lui assurer qu'ils resteraient amis quoi qu'il arrive… C'était raté.

Si c'était autre chose… Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Son pouce retraça doucement chacune des six lettres qui formaient le mot.

_Always_…

« Ca a dû te coûter une fortune ! » L'exclamation de Landry pénétra finalement la brume qui s'était emparé de son cerveau. « Tu dois être beaucoup mieux payé que moi, Jack ! »

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Sam a quitté son précieux poste il y a deux ans. » lâcha finalement Cassandra.

Et ça avait beau être plein de rancœur et de reproches, Sam n'aurait rien souhaité de plus que cela soit vrai.

Elle leva la tête pour trouver le regard de Jack fixé sur elle, anxieux de sa réaction.

« C'est beaucoup trop. » lâcha-t-elle, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre que la remarque de Landry était fraiche dans son esprit.

« Non… » contra-t-il doucement. « Ca ne l'est pas. »

Elle déglutit péniblement, jetant un dernier regard au pendentif avant de le replacer dans la boîte avec regret et de la refermer. Le bruit résonna lourdement dans la pièce désormais silencieuse.

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter. » s'entendit-elle déclarer d'une voix égale, presque froide. « Passez dans la salle à manger, je vais chercher le dîner. »

Elle déposa l'écrin sur la table basse et se dirigea en automate vers la cuisine. Elle nota bien que personne ne bougeait, visiblement surpris par son comportement mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

« Carter ! »

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil mais après une seconde d'hésitation continua son chemin. Elle entendit la discussion qui se lança après son départ mais refusa d'y accorder la moindre importance. Ils allaient manger leur dinde, leur purée de pommes de terre et tout ce qu'elle avait préparé… Après, ils partiraient et elle serait libre d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller et d'oublier que tout ceci était jamais arrivé.

Refoulant les stupides larmes qui ne cessaient décidemment de vouloir couler ce jour là, elle sortit avec détermination la dinde du four, au moins satisfaite de voir qu'elle était entièrement cuite à présent. Elle la posa sur la table et attrapa un plat de service un peu plus élégant, consciente que quelqu'un l'observait depuis la porte. Consciente aussi de qui il s'agissait.

Elle espérait que si elle ne disait rien, il partirait.

« Je savais que je prenais un risque en vous offrant ça… » lança-t-il d'un ton léger, agitant l'écrin qu'il tenait à la main tout en parlant. « Mais je ne pensais pas que vous le détesteriez autant… »

Il semblait déçu. Blessé, peut-être.

Elle transvasa la dinde avec précaution avant d'arranger la farce tout autour de la bête.

« Vous refusez de m'adresser la parole ? » s'enquit-il et sa voix perdit sa fausse note nonchalante.

Elle aurait voulu lui assurer que non, elle n'était pas fâchée et bien sûr, qu'elle lui parlait encore. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, sur sa langue… mais ses lèvres restèrent closes. Et puis, il fallait mettre la purée de pommes de terre dans un bol à service…

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les bijoux. » continua Jack. « Mais dès que j'ai vu celui là… Il criait Carter. Je cherchais une bague à la base… »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bol.

« Pour qui, Monsieur ? » cracha-t-elle avec une force qui l'étonna elle-même.

Jack sembla tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment une dizaine de femmes à qui j'envisagerai d'acheter une bague ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. » répliqua-t-il, amusé. « Heureusement que je n'ai pas… »

« Quand comptiez-vous me dire que vous refaisiez votre vie ailleurs, mon Général ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère, tuant de grands coups de cuillères inutiles la purée qu'elle avait sous la main. « Après m'avoir offert ça ? Pour m'apaiser ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça vous savez. Ce que vous faites ne me regarde pas. Ou ne m'intéresse pas, d'ailleurs. »

Un autre homme aurait sans doute choisi ce moment là pour s'énerver. Il se contenta de pénétrer franchement dans la cuisine et de la tirer loin du massacre qu'elle était en train de faire. Après quoi, il l'obligea à pivoter vers lui.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » rétorqua-t-il. « Et pourtant, je n'en crois pas un mot. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ne la laissa pas exprimer son ressentiment.

« Je vous ai dit à plusieurs reprises que je voulais vous parler. » continua-t-il. « Je suppose que Mitchell a lâché le morceau et maintenant vous êtes contrariée parce que je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant. D'accord, j'admets que j'avais espéré que le collier vous adoucirait. Mais si j'ai acheté ça, c'était pour vous faire plaisir Carter. Parce que croyez le ou pas, c'est ce que fait un homme quand une femme lui plait. Il lui achète des fleurs et des bijoux. Et bien sûr, on n'a jamais fait dans le normal, tous les deux, mais je me suis dit que Noël était l'occasion ou jamais. »

De sa part, c'était un discours assez conséquent. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à tout enregistrer. Quand ce fut fait, elle le dévisagea avec gravité.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on parle de la même chose… » lâcha-t-elle.

« J'ai pris ma retraite sans vous en parler et ça vous met en rage. » répondit-il.

Elle l'étudia attentivement puis secoua la tête.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis plutôt en colère pour la raison de ce départ, Monsieur. »

« Arrêtez avec vos Monsieur et vos mon Général. » s'énerva Jack. « Je ne suis plus votre supérieur direct depuis deux ans et je ne suis plus Général depuis hier soir, alors arrêtez de vous cacher derrière tout ça. C'est vous et moi, Carter. Rien que vous et moi. Si vous ne voulez que mon amitié, je ferai avec. Mais dites-le clairement. »

Sam était perdue. Totalement perdue.

« Je ne comprends rien. » admit-elle. « Cameron a dit que… que vous étiez parti pour quelqu'un. Et… Et maintenant vous dites… vous dites… Et vous m'offrez un… Et… »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et la seconde suivante, ses bredouillements furent réduits à néant par une bouche avide se posant sur la sienne. Les lèvres du militaire jouèrent avec les siennes et elle répondit à son baiser avec une urgence qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé ressentir.

Les mains de Jack se posèrent au creux de ses reins, l'attirant vers lui, avant de s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Ses propres bras trouvèrent leur chemin autour de son cou, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux courts au bas de sa nuque…

Trop vite, le besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir et ils se sourirent comme deux idiots jusqu'à ce que les idées de Sam s'éclaircissent et qu'elle ne se repousse brusquement hors de son étreinte.

« Ne m'embrassez pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle, certaine qu'elle manquait un détail important dans tout ça.

Jack fut pris de ce petit rire qu'elle trouvait toujours si sexy. Elle refusa de l'admettre et fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Mettre de la distance entre eux semblait une bonne chose.

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire, Carter… » se moqua-t-il gentiment. « Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée parce que ça lui rappelait ce qui venait de se passer et…

« Ca m'embrouille. » avoua-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Le visage de Jack s'éclaira.

« J'ai réussi à embrouiller la femme que rien ne déconcerte… » s'amusa-t-il. « Je suis à peu près certain que c'est un exploit. »

Sam prit une grande inspiration.

« Vous êtes avec quelqu'un. » lâcha-t-elle. « Cameron a dit que… »

« Que j'avais pris ma retraite pour une femme. » compléta le Général. « J'ai compris. Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que vous pouviez être cette femme en question ? »

Samantha Carter ne restait pas souvent muette devant un problème, une énigme ou même une question aussi simple que celle-là. Pourtant, elle eut beau ouvrir et refermer plusieurs fois la bouche, rien n'en sortit.

Jack sembla amusé par son manque de réaction et attrapa l'écrin qui était sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le collier avant de se diriger résolument vers elle. Il passa la chaine autour de son cou sans qu'elle ne lui oppose la moindre réaction et en sécurisa le fermoir.

L'étoile se réchauffa au contact de sa peau et ça la tira de sa stupeur.

« On ne peut pas. » murmura-t-elle, cherchant activement le regard de son ancien supérieur. « _Vous_ ne pouvez pas. J'attendrai. Mais avec les Oris et le Comité… On ne peut pas…. »

« Après les Oris, il y en aura d'autres à qui botter les fesses. » répondit simplement Jack, caressant sa joue du revers de la main. « On a battu les Goa'ulds, Carter. Les Réplicateurs… Je ne rajeunis pas. Et je ne veux pas attendre dix autres années. »

« Mais… » souffla-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de mais. » coupa-t-il avec une tendresse dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant. « Si vous voulez de ça… De nous… Alors on peut essayer. Si vous n'en voulez pas… Et bien, je me contenterai de ce qu'on a maintenant. »

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Eux.

Seulement, ça ne dépendait pas que d'elle. Il y avait le reste de l'univers à prendre en compte et…

Et il se pencha lentement vers elle, lui laissant tout le temps du monde pour s'écarter. Elle n'en fit rien. Acceptant le baiser et le reste dans la même seconde. Elle adorait la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa bouche dévorant la sienne…

« Il y a un moyen de mettre tout le monde dehors ? » marmonna-t-il, entre deux baisers, tandis que ses mains glissaient un peu trop bas.

« Le repas ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors, en échappant à son étreinte. Elle avait totalement oublié ses invités et… Cassandra. Encore. Elle n'était décidemment pas une très bonne hôtesse.

« Ciel, où avais-je la tête ? » ironisa Jack dans son dos mais avant qu'elle ait pu le rabrouer, il s'était emparé du plat de dinde et attendait avec un air innocent.

Elle secoua la tête, attrapa la purée et les légumes et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où personne n'avait suivi son plan de table et où tous s'étaient assis n'importe où. Oh, et bien ça les regardaient, conclut-elle en déposant la nourriture. Si Landry préférait s'asseoir avec Carolyn et abrutir Cameron d'insultes et de menaces, elle s'en fichait. Et si Vala et Daniel roucoulaient dans un coin… tant mieux pour eux.

Sauf que son regard rencontra celui de Cassandra et qu'elle avait l'air de regretter chaque minute davantage d'être ici.

La main de Jack au creux de ses reins l'encouragea à prendre place et elle s'exécuta, le laissant s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Ah ! Vous êtes revenue à la raison ! » commenta Vala en fixant l'étoile qu'elle portait autour du cou. « Ca doit valoir une fortune… Je pourrais en tirer une fortune sur Nagfyl. Il y a un grand marché là-bas… Et aucun Goa… Aïe ! Daniel ! »

L'archéologue, sans aucun doute responsable du coup de pied qui venait d'ébranler la table, n'afficha aucun remords.

« Nagfyl, c'est euh… en Asie ? » tenta Mike devant le silence qui avait envahit la tablée. Cassandra se passa une main sur le visage.

« En Afrique, en fait. » corrigea Daniel, avec un sérieux que Sam lui enviait. « Jack, vous découpez la dinde ? »

Le Général leva un sourcil. « J'ai l'air de savoir découper une dinde, Danny ? »

Daniel eut l'air un peu confus mais posa son regard sur Cameron qui leva bien vite les mains.

« Hé, ne me regardez pas ! Si je le fais, ça va être un massacre et vu que Sam a fait l'effort de ne pas la cramer, je doute qu'elle ait envie que je fasse un carnage de sa dinde. » se défendit-il.

Sam tiqua à cette pique non dissimulée à l'encontre de sa cuisine mais choisit de laisser couler. Après tout, tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette table était mangeable et ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que Jack y était pour beaucoup.

« Je vais le faire. » déclara Carolyn en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas bien différent de charcuter quelqu'un. »

Compte tenu qu'ils étaient ceux à se faire 'charcuter' le plus souvent, Daniel et Cameron jetèrent un regard compatissant à la dinde. Sam se contenta de soupirer doucement et de s'autoriser à se détendre quelque peu. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils soient parvenus jusqu'au repas sans qu'il y ait de morts…

« Ca a l'air délicieux, Colonel. » complimenta gentiment Landry, ce qui fut reprit par l'ensemble des convives à l'exception de Cassandra et de Jack. La jeune fille continuait de bouder et ça exaspérait clairement son ancien supérieur.

Et de fait, tandis que tous entamaient diverses conversations, le Général jetait à Cassie des regards lourds de reproches auxquels elle répondait par des coups d'œil furieux. Sam assista à ce combat de volonté pendant plusieurs minutes avant de décider qu'il était hors de question que Jack la contrarie plus avant.

Elle avait fait une erreur en insistant pour que Cassie vienne. C'était injuste de lui demander en prime d'apprécier la soirée.

Discrètement, elle posa la main sur l'avant-bras du militaire qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle.

« Laissez-tomber, Monsieur. » demanda-t-elle, gentiment. Ce ne fut que lorsque les yeux du Général se posèrent sur sa main gauche qu'elle réalisa que ses doigts traitres jouaient avec le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert. Elle s'arrêta sur le champ bien sûr mais le sourire que lui envoya l'homme effaça toute idée de honte potentielle.

« Après ce qui vient de se passer dans la cuisine, je pense que Jack serait plus approprié, Carter. » murmura-t-il.

Et parce que Landry paraissait avoir renoncé à l'envie d'assassiner Cameron et qu'un joyeux brouhaha régnait désormais dans la pièce, Sam laissa un sourire provoquant s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

Toute cette histoire était à la fois terriblement excitante et un peu effrayante…

Allaient-ils _vraiment_ avoir finalement leur chance ? Après toutes ces années… Après tout ce temps perdu… Aussi bêtement que ça ?

La main de Jack glissa dans la sienne, le cœur de la scientifique s'emballa.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Leurs regards étaient assez éloquents…

La suite du repas sembla passer en un clin d'œil pour Sam. Elle plaisanta avec Daniel, Vala et Carolyn, écouta patiemment Landry se plaindre de Cameron et cacha mal son amusement quand Jack finit par voler à la défense de ce dernier…

Quand elle se leva pour chercher d'autres bouteilles de vin, la soirée promettait d'être excellente malgré le début un peu chaotique. Cassandra avait même abandonné son air renfrogné sous les encouragements de Mike qui soutenait maintenant une conversation passionné sur l'histoire de l'art avec l'archéologue. Vala et Jack ne perdaient pas un mot de ce qui se disait, attendant clairement l'un comme l'autre la possibilité de lancer une pique.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire satisfait et soulagé qu'elle attrapa deux bouteilles de vin et retourna dans la salle à manger.

Pour retrouver un champ de bataille.

Son sourire disparut et elle resta figée sur le seuil sans comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer en l'espace de quelques pauvres secondes. Deux minutes grand maximum.

Cassandra et Jack se hurlaient dessus au point que leurs voix semblaient rauques et éraillées. Ils hurlaient si fort qu'ils couvraient même le monologue énervé de Daniel et les remarques hésitantes de Cameron. Vala tentait de remettre bon ordre à la chose en leur criant d'arrêter. Mike observait la scène avec une grimace. Carolyn et Landry avaient le nez plongé dans leurs assiettes.

Teal'c fut le seul à tourner les yeux vers elle.

Elle était partie _deux_ minutes. Deux _putains_ de minutes.

« Ca suffit. » cingla-t-elle et mis à part les deux principaux concernés, tous se turent. Daniel alla même jusqu'à lui jeter un regard désolé. Carolyn s'empressa de venir lui prendre les bouteilles des mains.

Les yeux plissés par la colère, Sam ne le remarqua même pas.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Jack qui continuait de hurler sur Cassie et Cassie qui continuait de répondre avec fureur.

« Ca suffit. » répéta-t-elle, plus fort, sans plus d'effet.

Elle sentait une veine battre sur sa tempe et était dangereusement prêt de définitivement perdre son calme quand Teal'c prit les choses en mains et se leva. Immédiatement, Jack changea de cible et se tourna vers le Jaffa.

« Quoi ?! » s'époumona-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le guerrier reprit son siège. Mais le silence pesant qui régnait amena le Général à se tourner vers elle.

Il ne fit même pas l'effort d'être désolé.

« Dites-moi que vous n'étiez pas au courant. » aboya-t-il et ça ne fit que l'enrager davantage. Furieuse, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Je pensais que j'avais été claire. » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. « _Plus._ De _disputes_. Ce soir. »

Même Vala eut l'intelligence de ne pas commenter.

« C'est mal barré, Sam. » répliqua Cassandra en jetant sa serviette sur la table avec mauvaise humeur. « Je crois que Mike et moi ferions mieux de… »

« Toi, tu ne bouges pas. » coupa violemment le Colonel. Elle en avait assez du comportement de Cassie. Elle pouvait comprendre jusqu'à une certaine limite et la limite avait été dépassée cinq minutes plus tôt. « Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux. Ne vous adressez plus la parole si vous n'êtes pas capable de ne pas hurler toutes les deux secondes, je m'en _contrefous_, vous entendez ? Mais vous allez rester bien _sagement_ assis, _finir_ votre assiette et on va tous passer une _bonne_ soirée. Parce que c'est Noël et que j'ai décidé que cette soirée serait _réussie_. »

Un silence gêné succéda à sa petite déclaration mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, songeant qu'ils allaient probablement trouver de nouveaux terrains de moqueries dès le lendemain.

« Les pommes de terre sont excellentes, Colonel. » lança brusquement Landry dans une petite toux étouffée.

Un sourire éclatant étira les lèvres de Sam et elle regagna son siège.

Ses fesses avaient à peine touché le siège quand Jack se reprit.

« Elle a arrêté ses études ! » lâcha-t-il avec colère et indignation. « Si vous pensez que je vais rester là sans rien dire, vous vous trompez lourdement. Alors faites quelque chose et obligez cette idiote à retourner à la fac ! »

La scientifique fronça les sourcils et tourna immédiatement la tête vers Cassandra.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de demander si c'était exact. Daniel renchérissait déjà, clairement d'accord avec le Général pour la première fois depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne saurait compter.

« Jack a raison, Cassandra. » morigéna l'archéologue. « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment mais… »

« Oh, tu ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ? » coupa Cassandra. « Depuis quand ne m'as-tu pas téléphoné, Daniel ? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis autre chose pour vous tous qu'une mascotte qu'on sort pendant les grands jours ? Vous ne me connaissez pas. _Aucun de vous_. »

« Arrête avec tes idioties ! » enragea Jack et il était tellement rouge que Sam eut peur qu'il ne finisse par faire une attaque. S'il fallait en juger par l'expression de Carolyn, elle n'était pas la seule. « J'en ai assez de ta crise d'adolescence. On s'est toujours occupé de toi. Certainement pas aussi bien que Janet, d'accord, mais il y avait des choses plus… »

Il s'interrompit et Sam ferma les yeux. Parce que ce qu'il avait dit, ou pas dit plutôt, était la plus stricte vérité. Et qu'elle était bien laide…

« _Importantes_ ? » compléta Cassandra dans un sifflement. « Mais il y a toujours eu des choses plus importantes, Jack. » cracha la jeune fille avec mépris. « Pour toi, pour Sam et même pour maman. Ce sont ces _choses_ qui l'ont tuée. Et c'est pour _ces choses_ que vous m'avez laissée tomber. »

« Tu es injuste. » riposta faiblement Daniel. Mais Sam pouvoir voir sur ses traits la même culpabilité qui rongeait son âme.

« Tu trouves ? » s'énerva-t-elle en pivotant vers lui. « Tu trouves ça injuste de vouloir cinq petites minutes d'attention ? _De quel droit_ me jugez-vous maintenant quand vous n'avez jamais été là lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre les décisions importantes ? Votre _précieux_ travail si prenant… Vous avez toujours tout sacrifié pour ça. Et pour quoi ? Qu'y avez-vous gagné ? » Les yeux bruns de Cassandra passèrent sur chacun d'entre eux. « Daniel a perdu Sha'Re. Teal'c a enterré plus de gens que je ne saurais compter. Jack a une vie tellement vide que ça fait pitié. Sam… Sam est mariée à son ordinateur mais ça, ça ne change pas vraiment. Et tous les autres ? Tous ceux qui sont morts pour ce programme… Pour quoi sont-ils morts, hein ? Pour rien. Pour rien du tout. »

Le silence choqué qui suivit la déclaration haineuse et pleine de rancœur fut brisé par le sifflement admiratif de Vala. Admiration qui était toute aussi fausse que l'expression enjouée sur ses traits.

« Eh bien… » lâcha la pirate. « Et on dit que je suis egocentrique… »

La main tremblante de Sam attrapa son verre à pied et elle en vida le contenu d'une traite. Elle sentait la fureur qui irradiait de Jack. Tout le monde pouvait sentir sa fureur.

« N'insulte pas ceux qui ont donné la vie pour… cette cause, Cassandra. » se reprit-il juste à temps quand son regard se posa sur Mike. « Je ne te laisserai pas insulter leur mémoire de la sorte. Tous ceux qui se sont sacrifié ont… »

« Epargne-moi tes discours moralisateurs, Jack. » coupa la jeune fille et Sam remplit à nouveau son verre, certaine que ça allait dégénérer bien plus gravement. Cameron avait l'air tout autant l'air contrarié que Landry, Jack et Carolyn. C'était un truc de militaire. On respectait les autres soldats tombés au combat. Teal'c aussi arborait une expression grave.

« Cassandra Fraiser. » intervint calmement le Jaffa. « Peut-être qu'une courte marche à l'extérieur te serait profitable. »

Sam songea que c'était à elle qu'une courte marche sous la neige ferait du bien. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin, appréciant à juste titre l'impression de lourdeur que l'alcool faisait peser sur son esprit.

« Peut-être que je devrais juste rentrer chez moi. » répliqua Cassie, les yeux soudain remplis de larmes.

Le cœur de la militaire avait mal pour elle.

Janet devait se retourner dans sa tombe tant elle avait échoué à veiller sur sa fille… La boule qui obstruait sa gorge, elle la ravala. Elle aurait voulu se lever et prendre Cassie dans ses bras… Elle resta assise là où elle était, son verre à la main, sachant qu'à la façon dont sa nièce adoptive s'était collée contre Mike, il était le seul réconfort qu'elle désirait.

« Tu _es_ chez toi. » gronda Jack avec colère.

Sam aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, de se rassoir et de faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Ils auraient pu discuter du problème en privé, tous les trois, plus tard dans la semaine… Ce soir… Ce soir était censé être spécial… Ce soir était censé être exactement comme les réveillons de son enfance… Parfaits de joie et d'amour…

Mais que connaissait-elle de la joie ou de l'amour ?

« Je ne crois pas, non. » rétorqua Cassandra et Jack frappa carrément du poing sur la table cette fois.

« Arrêtes de te comporter comme une gamine, Cass. » cingla-t-il. « Tu n'as jamais été aussi insupportable de ta vie que ce soir. »

C'était clairement la goutte de trop et Sam se passa la main sur le visage, ne sachant pas comment gérer tout ça. Ca aurait été plus simple s'il n'y avait eu que Daniel et Teal'c. Même avec Cam et Vala… Mais Carolyn, Landry et Mike ?

« Tu n'es pas mon père, Jack. »

La phrase claqua brutalement étant donné le silence dans lequel chacun s'était retranché.

Immédiatement, le Colonel leva les yeux vers l'homme qui, à côté d'elle, respirait fort et profondément. La douleur dans son regard…

Sa main se posa sur la sienne par réflexe. Par besoin d'apaiser sa souffrance.

« Tu n'es pas mon père. » répéta plus fermement Cassandra et le bras que Mike avait passé autour des épaules de la jeune fille se resserra encore, la ramenant contre lui. « Et Sam est tout sauf ma mère. Alors arrêtez de faire semblant tous les deux. C'est triste que vous n'ayez pas d'enfants à vous mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas votre fille et vous n'avez aucun droit d'interférer avec ma vie. »

Les doigts de Jack serrèrent les siens mais il ne dit rien.

Sam n'en dit pas davantage. Elle avait beau s'être préparée au coup qui n'avait pas manqué d'arriver, elle ne fut pas étonnée de la douleur sourde qui brûlait sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

« Ingrate et égoïste! » s'indigna Vala, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de la part de Cameron, Daniel étant occupé à dévisager Cassandra comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connue.

« Du vin ? » proposa soudain Landry, tentant une nouvelle fois d'apaiser les tensions comme possible.

Sa question resta sans réponse.

« Je ne vois pas bien ce que nos… rapports ont à voir avec le fait que tu arrêtes tes études. » reprit Jack plus doucement. Sam retira sa main et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin. C'était le ton que tout Goa'uld avait appris à redouter. « Nous sommes toujours responsables de toi que tu le veuilles ou non, Cass. Et je doute que tu ais une bonne raison pour gâcher ton avenir. »

« Ce n'est pas une décision qu'on a pris à la légère… » intervint brusquement Mike. « Et on en a beaucoup parlé avec mes parents. S'ils n'avaient pas été d'accord, jamais… »

« Ah, voilà qui devient plus clair. » coupa sèchement Jack. « J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez impliqué. »

Sam laissa échapper un claquement de langue mécontent, plus énervée que jamais.

Elle avait encaissé assez de choses comme ça pour la soirée. Elle voulait un réveillon parfait. Et Dieu lui en soit témoin, elle allait l'avoir même si elle devait attacher chacun de ses invités sur une chaise et les y bâillonner.

« Finissez vos assiettes. » ordonna-t-elle, en élevant la voix. Le ton employé était celui que le Colonel Carter utilisait sur les nouvelles recrues. Intimidante. C'était aussi celle qu'elle prenait généralement avant de casser la figure à quelqu'un.

Cameron et Vala ne se le firent pas répéter et plantèrent bruyamment leurs fourchettes dans leurs légumes. Teal'c et Daniel amorcèrent le mouvement plus calmement. Et tout serait probablement rentré dans l'ordre si Cassandra n'avait pas reprit la parole.

« J'ai deux excellente raison, Jack. » affirma-t-elle avec froideur. « Trois même. »

Ignorant le regard d'avertissement qu'elle lança dans sa direction, Jack lui fit un geste de la main l'invitant à continuer.

Agacée, Sam porta son verre à la bouche.

« D'abord et c'est la plus importante, c'était _ma_ décision. » cingla Cassie. « Après, j'ai épousé Mike, il y a deux mois, et je n'ai aucune intention d'être comme vous tous, à sacrifier ma famille pour mon travail. » Ignorant les divers bruits de surprise autour de la table, la jeune fille continua. « Et pour finir, je suis enceinte. Alors tu vois, même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps. »

La militaire manqua s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la pâleur maladive qui s'étalait sur le visage de Jack.

« Tu as… _Quoi_ ? » s'exclama Daniel, clairement stupéfait.

Et le monde sombra à nouveau dans le chaos.

Tout le monde hurlait, même ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés.

Et Sam resta plantée là, impuissante et sonnée.

Cassandra s'était mariée. Pire, Cassandra était enceinte.

Cassandra était enceinte.

Le verre qu'elle tenait à la main explosa brusquement ramenant un silence brutal. Tous les yeux la fixèrent avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'inquiétude.

« Sam… » hésita Cassie mais la jeune femme l'ignora résolument.

« Je vais chercher le dessert. » annonça simplement Sam, en se levant et en attrapant son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Elle ne demanda l'avis de personne y empilant celles des autres.

Ils l'observaient tous avec effarement et elle marqua une pause sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Ceux qui comptent encore hausser le ton peuvent partir dès maintenant. » lâcha-t-elle froidement. « Ceux qui restent vont faire l'effort d'être aimables et heureux. »

Elle était déjà dans le couloir quand Vala ironisa d'un « joyeux Noël » qui sonnait faux. Quelqu'un dut la faire taire parce qu'elle n'entendit plus rien après ça. L'esprit vide, elle continua jusqu'à la cuisine et déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier vu que son lave-vaisselle était plein des divers ustensiles qui lui avait été nécessaire dans l'après-midi.

Elle était en train de sortir le premier flan du frigo quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'emparer d'autorité de sa main. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la personne s'introduire dans la cuisine était un signe qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée.

« Tu auras de la chance si tu n'as pas besoin de points de suture. » gronda Carolyn en l'attirant en dessous du néon situé en haut de sa plaque de cuisson.

Elle laissa le médecin ôter tous les éclats de verre qu'elle ne sentait même pas. Elle était comme anesthésiée. La seule chose qui importait était de terminer ce repas. Ils allaient manger ses flancs et après… Après, peu importe. Mais ils allaient manger ses flancs et ils allaient aimer. Ils auraient même une conversation civilisée.

Quand Carolyn quitta la pièce, Sam recommença à sortir les desserts du frigo. Elle ne tressaillit même pas quand le médecin revint, une bande de gaze à la main, et lui passa un savon pour ne pas avoir attendu que sa main soit bandée avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais Sam ne sentait rien.

Elle ne comprit qu'avec un temps de retard pourquoi son amie insistait pour nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé sur son poignet et les gouttes qui avaient tâché sa robe. Le vêtement était foutu et Sam ne parvenait même pas à s'énerver du fait qu'elle avait gaspillé cinq cents dollars.

Elle se contenta d'attraper autant de bols de flancs que possible dès que Carolyn eut terminé, laissant au médecin le soin de prendre les autres.

Quand elles revinrent dans la salle à manger, un calme impressionnant régnait.

Ils avaient changé de place, nota-t-elle distraitement, en déposant un bol devant chacun d'entre eux.

Daniel était maintenant assis à côté de Jack et Cameron avait pris la place de l'archéologue. Vala avait pris la place de Teal'c pour se retrouver à côté de la scientifique. La pirate avait l'air prête à commettre un meurtre.

« Bon appétit. » lâcha Sam en plongeant sa cuillère dans son flanc.

Jack lui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux, comme la plupart de ses convives, mais elle les ignora tous et porta le couvert à sa bouche.

Le goût était immonde.

Evidemment, le dessert n'avait pas subi le sauvetage inopiné du Général.

Et tous ceux qui avaient goûté le dessert avaient des expressions écœurées.

Et c'était immonde.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Pitoyablement.

« Carter… » tenta Jack en posant la main sur son épaule mais Sam se dégagea et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ce qu'elle considérait comme une faiblesse. Ce qui était une faiblesse.

Vala n'avait pas les réticences du Général. Elle ne demanda pas sa permission avant d'attirer la militaire contre elle.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, Sam. » assura la pirate dans un murmure qui était audible pour tous. « Elle comprendra la leçon quand elle aura une dizaine de marmots dans les pattes et des vergetures et… »

« Le dessert est raté ! » s'exclama Sam, en continuant de pleurer sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière. « Tout est gâché ! »

Si possible, sa déclaration les laissa presque plus stupéfait que celle de Cassandra.

Puis, Cameron reprit ses esprits.

« Oh non ! » protesta le leader de SG1. « Non, Sam ! C'est délicieux ! Regardez ! C'est délicieux ! »

Et il entreprit d'avaler son flanc à grandes bouchées qui lui arrachaient malgré lui des grimaces.

« Arrête, Cam. » ordonna doucement Carolyn. « Arrête. »

Elle avait raison, songea Sam. S'il consommait ça, il était sûr d'être malade le lendemain.

« Vous ne pleurez pas vraiment parce que la soirée est ratée, hein ? » demanda Vala sans aucun tact et ça n'aida pas Sam à arrêter de pleurer.

« Vala ! » reprocha Daniel.

« Quoi ?! » répliqua la pirate. « Je suis perdue, là ! »

Jack lâcha un soupir.

Elle ne comprit pourquoi il avait l'air si proche que lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains puissante se refermer sur ses bras et la tirer sur ses pieds.

« Venez. » exigea-t-il gentiment en l'attirant contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à lui parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. « Daniel, il y a sûrement de la glace dans le congélateur. Et il y a des macarons sur le plan de travail. »

Avec ça, il l'entraina. Elle réalisa à peine qu'ils montaient les escaliers et pénétraient dans sa chambre. En fait, elle ne reprit conscience de son environnement qu'après avoir pleuré plus d'un quart d'heure dans son épaule.

A sa décharge, il la tint sans protester ou tenter de la convaincre d'arrêter, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas uniquement sa soirée ratée qu'elle pleurait…

Quand elle cessa finalement de se déshydrater, ils restèrent allongés sur son lit. Un brouhaha montait du rez-de-chaussée et Sam se demandait vaguement s'ils avaient recommencé à tous se disputer. Elle savait qu'ils devraient redescendre bientôt et qu'elle devrait affronter au plus vite son humiliation publique.

Sauf qu'elle était trop bien couchée sur le côté, le torse de Jack collé à son dos et ses bras autour d'elle…

Elle aimait qu'il ne demande pas si elle allait bien. Elle aimait qu'il se contente de la tenir. Elle aimait qu'il soit avec elle. Elle aimait qu'il dépose des baisers dans son cou de temps en temps. Elle aimait que son pouce caresses la main qu'il tenait. Elle aimait la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Elle aimait. Elle l'aimait.

Et elle grogna de dépit quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre parce que pendant cinq brèves minutes, elle avait réussi à prétendre qu'il n'existait plus qu'eux dans l'univers…

« Entrez. » invita Jack quand il fut clair qu'elle ne prononcerait pas un mot.

Cassandra se glissa dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle passa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer.

« Je suis désolée. » lâcha-t-elle, des larmes perceptibles dans sa voix. Le premier instinct de Sam fut de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se força à rester immobile. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'agir comme ça avec Cassie. Aucun. Elle avait tout gâché.

« Sam… » insista Cassie, en faisant un pas hésitant en avant. « Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je… »

« Tu comptais nous le dire à un moment donné ou tu pensais simplement nous appeler de la maternité ? » se moqua Jack.

Sam aperçut la grimace de la jeune fille, sentit la tension envahir à nouveau la pièce et elle serra la main du Général. Elle ne voulait plus de disputes, elle n'en supporterait pas une nouvelle.

Cassie lâcha un profond soupir et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Sam supposait qu'elle aurait dû se redresser, se débarrasser des bras qui la serraient mais le Général ne fit aucun geste pour la lâcher et, donc, elle resta couchée là. Fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez pour moi. » déclara Cassie. « Mais j'en avais envie. Je veux une famille. »

« Tu as déjà… » commença Jack.

« Une famille _à moi_. » coupa Cassie. « Je peux reprendre mes études plus tard. Je peux… Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer mais ce bébé je le veux. Je ne sauverais probablement pas la planète mais… Je peux être une bonne mère. »

« Cassandra… » gronda Jack.

« Stop. » ordonna gentiment Sam, tournant la tête vers lui. « _Stop_. »

Il observa son visage suppliant quelques secondes avec une réluctance affichée puis haussa les épaules. « La conversation n'est pas terminée. »

« Elle ne l'est jamais avec toi. » soupira Cassie mais son expression s'attendrit légèrement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Sam. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. »

Sam se força à sourire. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

Jack marmonna derrière elle mais elle ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il disait alors elle laissa tomber. Cassie l'ignora de la même manière.

« Mike et moi on va rentrer. » déclara la jeune fille. « J'ai appelé un taxi. »

« Non, tu n'es pas obligée… » protesta Sam mais elle fut presque soulagée quand Cassie insista. Elle accepta l'étreinte hésitante de la jeune fille et fut heureuse que Jack fasse de même malgré les disputes incessantes tout au long de la soirée.

« Il faut qu'on descende. » lâcha-t-elle, une fois que Cassie fut sortie. « Les autres… »

« Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul. » déclara Jack, en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui. Elle se laissa faire sans trop de protestations, trop épuisée pour se battre contre lui en prime.

« Je crois que c'était la pire soirée de ma vie. » marmonna-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

« L'année prochaine, on fera ça chez Daniel. » se moqua-t-il gentiment. « _Tout_ n'était pas affreux, si ? »

Il plaça une main sous son menton et fouilla son regard, légèrement hésitant. Elle pourrait s'habituer à ça, songea-t-elle, en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes doucement.

« Non. » murmura-t-elle. « Pas tout. »

C'était probablement un des pires Noël de sa vie.

Mais il y avait pourtant des bons côtés.

Jack, par exemple.

_**The End**_


End file.
